Host Hunting
by Animefanatic96
Summary: After 4 years of school Haruhi Fujioka has gone on a quest to find the host from all around the world. But will her attraction and lack of words to say get in her way? Yes, there are Lemons.
1. Starting an Adventure is Never Easy

AnimeFanatic96 here. Hopefully you will like this story. It is rated M for future lime/lemon. I really hope you enjoy it. By the way, anybody who has read the next couple chapters before I have updated them and fixed my many mistakes.

* * *

><p>I still remember the day that I met the host club. I thought that they had to be the strangest, overly charismatic, and egotistical boys I had ever seen. But even after all this time I still find myself reminiscing their antics. Like the way that Kyoya would always sneak Tamaki "Ideas" to use, or how Honey and Mori played so well off of each other. I find myself laughing every now and then when I think of the twins and they're insane behavior. And it still makes me smile how Tamaki would get excited over every small thing that I did, but I won't say if I did some of those things on purpose or not. But high schools over, it's all over, and it has for a while.<p>

So this is why, I, Haruhi Fujoika am on a quest to find them all. Whether they are the head of a major cooperation or basking on the beach wasting time away. Now I am not sure how this idea came upon me. I just remember sitting in a university class and thought about me hosting the girls and the boys being insane, teasing Nekozawa with flashlights. Oh, the twins. That was when I decided I would go find them. But the only thing is that I don't know where they are.

So how am I going to start my journey? The internet. It has to have at least someone's location. It doesn't matter who. So I sat down at my computer. It was expensive and gleamed from how well kept well made it. The computer has been a gift from Kyoya. He thought it was a 'reasonable' and 'useful' gift.

At that thought I typed in his name. Kyoya Otari. The name popped up quickly along with a picture. He changed too much. He looks taller and more muscular. If I hadn't had already know him I would have thought he was cute, in a dark and nerdy way. Next to his name was the words **Perfect Publishing**. Of course he would use the word perfect. I scanned the page and got the information I needed, and quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper as if someone was going to take it out from under me.

When I finished I leaned back and stared at the ceiling with a loud sigh. I was so happy I didn't even realize the giant smile on my face. This was so going to work. It just had to, I needed to see them. No matter how many times I had said that the host club was a waste of time or useless, I knew that it was really amazing and that they really were a lot of fun, and that one day I was going to regret all the things I said.

Attempting to put all those thoughts aside I got up and walked across my apartment and into the kitchen where I began to open the cookbook full of recipes my mother left me. Yet another gift, but this one was from Honey. He said "Sweets are nothing to mess with! You better keep these recipes safe." It was a pink and white plaid binder, and when you open it the pages are laminated and perfectly typed with pictures and notes in it. I flipped to some ramen recipe I had made a thousand times. I know I probably didn't need the recipe, but reading it just gave me the satisfaction of thinking about Honey and my mother. I sat to eat and I thought about how I was going to get to Kyoya.

What was I going to say? "Oh HEY, KYOYA! What a surprise! Fancy meeting you here in your company building, in your office, in your chair!" or maybe I could say "Kyoya! We should get everyone back together!" Either way I'm going to sound like some retired veteran having war flashbacks. But what if he doesn't even recognize me? I mean 4 years of school does change things, but I don't look that different. I let my hair grow into a bob with straight bangs. I still don't dress up but I do wear a little make-up here and there. Plus I have only grown 4 inches. But even worse than him not recognizing me is maybe he doesn't want to see everyone again? That's still a possibility, he may just reject me and tell me to leave. I must admit this plan is a lot harder than I thought it would be… RING RING!

I jumped and leapt for the phone hanging on the wall. I panted as I answered "Hello?"

"WOAH HARUHI! You naughty girl what are you doing all tired?" Of course. Renge.

"Don't be thinking so dirty, I'm not exactly you." I said to her. I heard her grin and snicker on the other side of the phone. But I guess I should explain. Renge followed me to school still thinking I was a guy. One night she came to my room in an attempt to seduce me. I guess I thought that was the best moment for her to find out. So I told her. She wasn't too happy that I had kept this secret from her. I still have the mark from the pan she hit me with. Now we are friends and she lives in the apartment above mine. She's the only one left of the club that I still talk to.

"My sex life aside I'm coming over." She said on the other side of the phone. I heard both on the phone and above me the door slam. And with a click I knew she was on her way down. My door opened and with a key in her hand a panting Renge appeared before me. She still had her light hair. But now it was in a long ponytail in a white bow. She wore a white sun dress and flip-flops. Her seashell necklace beat against her neck as she jumped to hug me. She threw her purse onto the brown leather couch and sat next to it putting her feet on the coffee table.

"Haruhi darling, do you want to get me some tea? Pleaaase?" She drew out with a pouting face.

"Fine." I said and walked off to the kitchen. You can say Renge and I are pretty close now. We hang out just about every day. Which usually cuts into my precious study time. Ugh. Renge. I brought out her tea to see her texting rapidly. I could bet you that it will catch on fire any minute. I set the tray down on the table and looked at her. She glanced up, sighed, and put the foot down.

"Haruhi. What are you wearing?" She cocked an eyebrow and took her tea. I examined my outfit. A black tank top with a blue sweatshirt over top and grey shorts, they were my indoor clothes.

"They're just my clothes for when I am at home. It's nothing special. And plus I haven't done any laundry.

"That's always your excuse. 'I haven't done my laundry'" she states mockingly. "We should go shopping or something!"

"I can't Renge I will be going on a trip soon. I need to save up money."

"Oooooh where are you going? She leaned toward me.

"I'm going to go find the hosts and try to have a reunion or something." I could feel myself blushing before her. She probably thought that I was being insane.

"Then I guess I will be going shopping for you, if you can't pay. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night, around nine."

She frowned and took another sip. She stood up and walked in my room. She sat on my king bed and started taking off her clothes. "R-R-Renge what are you doing!"

"Oh, hush Haruhi. Just give me Pajamas. I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything."

She slipped off her dress, and I found myself envious of how perfect her body was. She could have any man she wanted, but I guess it wasn't the idea of any man she wanted that bothered me but certain men. I think during school I was always so worried that she would take one of my boys from me. I handed her shorts and a tank top like my own. She put on the black silk shorts and the army green tank top. With perfect ease. Even when she first came and went after Kyoya I had found myself a tad jealous. I wouldn't show it but yet when she walked in with cookies or was hanging all over hi I would find myself a tad jealous. But now all of those thoughts have subsided and were friends. Actually, we are really close friends. She started to wave her hands in my face in an attempt to get my attention but I didn't really care.

"HARUHI!" She shouted and I jumped backward. Flying into the dresser and onto the floor. After that we both laughed. Renge enjoyed seeing me mess up and being like every other person not the smart and nerdy Haruhi. Next was a blur of fun times. We stayed up watching anime, as she jumed up and down and freaked out about her Anime and Manga. She was such and Otaku. Then we went to sleep and went shopping the next day. Of course I objected and lost to every outfit she picked out. Like I had a chance. Nothing too special, but all of this is irrelevant to my story. Now I find myself on a plane to Canberra, Australia to find Kyoya and his publishing company. Hopefully my crazy and eccentric plan will work out. Wow, I'm beginning to act like Tamaki.


	2. Kyoya's Time To Shine

This chapter was harder for me to write because this is my first lemon that I will be sharing. Also thanks to, Tracey4t for the help with some pllanning and basics of the story. Hope you enjoy. (P.S. also an updated one)

* * *

><p>The flight time between Japan and Australia was roughly 10 hours, and I was up nervous and scared for most of it. What exactly was I going to say to Kyoya when I got there? I know I have gone over these questions numerous times before, but I am still so worried about what he will think. Maybe he will have these thoughts that I am crazy for thinking that it's even possible to get everyone together. But if he says yes will he even know what to do next? Never mind forget that last part… Kyoya always has a plan.<p>

The truth is I don't even know how we are supposed to get the hosts together. Am I supposed to assume that they are all just going to drop what they are doing, start new lives, and revolve around me? I really don't know what I want from this, it won't be the same as things were when we were all together. We've grown apart.

I snapped out of my haze and looked around the airport for my ride. The cab was going to take me to **Perfect Publishing**. There I would try and see Kyoya, hoping that he is in today. I saw the sign and ran towards it, which is hard in what I'm wearing. For future reference never let Renge pick out what goes in your suitcase. She had me in a short jean skirt and an off the shoulder black sweater, my shoes were thankfully black ballet flats.

"Miss Fujioka?" said a tall man with round glasses and gray hair. He seemed to be in his mid-60's. His smile was bright and wide looking at me. He led me to the car and opened the door like a gentleman should.

"It will be about a 30 minute ride, Miss Fujioka." He looked back at me so I nodded and stared out the window. I know that I really shouldn't be that worried but yet I find myself shaking and nervous. I suppose it's because I am excited to see him or I am scared about what he might say or might happen.

In a half hour we arrive in front of the building. It had to be at least 60 – 70 stories high. The windows were floor to ceiling length. I saw many people go in and out of the front door in suits and carrying briefcases talking on headsets. Yeah, this was Kyoya's place. I come to the front desk which was made of a light gray and black marble. And three clean cut women sat behind it, one had short brown hair, another with long curly blond hair, and the last had brown pixie cut. That was when it hit me. The former Zuka Club.

The girl with the pixie cut, Benio Amakusa, said hello with the most straight face she could. The one with the blonde hair, Chizuru Maihara, blushed and looked away. And well the other girl just walked away with her head down.

"Hello Benio" I said trying not to laugh.

"Haruhi."

"I hope you know that you're working for a man"

She stood up at her desk and stared at me.

"I am quite aware of that, having a stupid boss doesn't mean I don't get good pay."

"But you still gave in." I said to her, not really realizing the extent of what I just said. She came around the counter.

"Listen. I don't see you working for head corporations do I!" She hollered at me. PMS? "I was always so nice to you and then you kept going back to that host club. God you really are stupid" She scoffed and stepped closer. She had a lot of size on me so I thought maybe I should lighten up on her. She was really only trying to 'help' me when I was younger.

"At least I follow my morals."

That was when Benio lunged at me, why she did I don't know. But she was the definition of corrupted. So I ran, where I was running to I didn't know. I seemed to make it down the stone hall way a couple feet from the elevator. That had been when I looked back; Benio was only an arm's length behind me. So I threw a wet floor sign that was on the ground. It had hardly slowed her down. She caught it and threw it to the ground.

I finally made it to the elevator. Benio was close behind and I begin to push the button rapidly, I must have looked insane. I watched as the doors closed and Benio was going towards the other elevator. It was a race, if mine made it up first I was in luck, but if mine runs slow by even a second she will catch me and throw me out. The elevator stops with a ping and the doors open. She wasn't in sight so I ran to the end of the hallway in front of the largest door there. Tall white double doors. I look back to the end I see Benio had been stopped by a worker about something irrelevant to her.

I see him walk away and Benio come towards me so I do the only thing I can and open the door. Inside I see a bottomless Kyoya, and a women lying on the gray marble desk with her underwear down and her skirt pulled up. He looks at me with shock and hatred. And to only makes things so much better Benio comes and follows behind me and stands in the doorway facing her boss. Crap.

The girl on the desk blushed, slapped Kyoya, and ran out in embarrassment slamming into me and Benio on the way out. Kyoya turns around, pulls up his pants, and sits at his desk. I stare at him.

"I'm so sorry, I would have knocked but Benio was…"

"Stop Haruhi. I understand, Miss Amakusa shouldn't you be manning the desk, or is there something more important right now?"

She turns, glares at me, and sulks toward the elevator. I got lucky this time. But that was close, I really shouldn't have started with Benio I knew that she had very strong morals. So I turn back to Kyoya. He is at the laptop at his desk reading the screen and typing vigorously.

"Please sit, I will finish here in a moment."

"Yes because you were so busy a minute ago." I said under my breath accompanied by an eye roll as I sat.

With that Kyoya closed the laptop and stared at me arms folded over the desk. "So Haruhi, I assume I know why you came here, but please, tell me anyways." He purred, I must admit that Kyoya did have this air about him.

"It's about the hosts, I-I think that I want to, possibly, maybe get back together. "

We sat there in silence for a second and Kyoya closed his eyes. Did he die of shock? Then he lifts his head at me with the creepiest smile possible. Maybe he was possessed?

"I knew it."

"..What" I said, was he psychic.

"I've had a plan for a while. I had a feeling you would come to me eventually though." he says as he pushes up his glasses.

"Um, a plan?"

"The plan is that we will go get them and sit them down for a talk. If they decide to stay with you then, kudos. But if they decide to leave then you had your reunion."

"Kyoya, I already knew that but how am I supposed to find them? Or even get there?"

"Are you asking me to come with you? Is the recluse Haruhi Fujioka lonely?"

"N-no, well sort of, if you want to…." I said blushing. I guess that really is what I was expecting from him.

"Fine. But you must pay me back"

"How…?" I said afraid.

"We share a room."

I felt my cheeks flush and my face got hot. He can't be doing this to me; it just isn't something that Kyoya would do. Or is it? Maybe he is still having those… feelings… after what I broke up earlier.

"It would be less pay. You ask for money at least let me be frugal." He was toying with me. He knew what I was thinking and he purposely is messing with me. And when the hell did he start becoming frugal? I guess something's about people will never change.

"Okay. So when do we leave?" I say as I stand up and straighten out my skirt. Kyoya circles aroung the desk and puts an arm on my shoulder.

"Well the next flight is tomorrow at 7:30. I checked on my computer earlier. Were going to Rome."

"R-R-Rome?" I ask. Was he serious? This trip might get pretty exciting.

"Yes, Haruhi." He sighed "You may stay in my room tonight if you please."

* * *

><p>Kyoya's apartment was twice the size of mine and probably four times the cost. The whole house was a soft chocolate brown and dark wood. A homey feeling for a not so homey and loveable person. Kyoya removes his jacket as he stands in the door way. He unbuttons his top two buttons and sits down. He looked completely, and utterly sexy. I'm letting him get to me. I take my bag and set it down examining the room thoroughly.<p>

I join Kyoya on the couch and he is reading a magazine about hot shot billionaires and computer geniuses. Never has a break does he? I stare at Kyoya and begin to rub my legs nervously. Over the top of the magazine Kyoya looks at me. I try to look away but at that point he already had it down and was staring at me. With his head in his hand he began to examine me. Obviously examine me...

I watched as his eyes slide from my feet up my ankles, past my calves and hang over my thighs for some time. Next he passes my waist and my stomach hovering over my chest for a moment. My chest hasn't grown that much but it isn't nearly as bad as it used to be. Next he looks at my neck then stares at my lips as he licks his. I feel myself start to tug at my short hair as a nervous technique. Kyoya leans toward me setting his hands right in between my knees. I feel his hot breath linger on my ear, and he whispers to me "Have you ever wanted to do something so bad that you don't care about the consequences?"

At this point I was uncomfortable; I just couldn't do this right now. If at any other time I would have probably went with it. I liked the boys, I have always liked the boys, and they've always made me feel at home. But just not now. I haven't had sex with any of them but I suppose the same rule applies. Hell, I'm a virgin.

"Please Kyoya. I-I just can't right now"

I felt him tense up and back down. He looked down at the couch material and opened his mouth to speak. "I understand. Let me show you to your room." He stood up his head still angled to the floor. We walk into a room decorated in a deep orange and scarlet red. We set down my stuff and I sit on the edge.

Kyoya stands over me and take his hand to my face. "My deepest apologies about earlier." He said in a straight face to me. His hand pushes some hair behind my ear and he leaves.

The whole night besides a very quiet dinner I spent locked in my room, I playing over and over in my mind what had happened. Somewhere inside me I wanted to touch him up and down, running my hand all over his skin, his arms, and his chest. But yet I rejected him. Why? Why am I just laying here in bed when there is an extremely sexy man only a wall or two away? My breathing becomes heavier and I realize that all I want is to be close to Kyoya right now.

CRASH! Thunder. I scream and roll over in bed. My body curls up and I start to cry. Just make it stop, not now. Everything was supposed to be perfect, this just can't happen!

"Haruhi!" I saw Kyoya standing in the door way. He was shirtless and his long navy blue pajama bottoms. He walks over to the side of the bed and kneels to my side. He begins to rub my back in smooth circles. I turn over to him. His eyes are serious and determined. He was telling me calm words filled with so much cared. Through teary eyes, I see him stand and he moves to the other side of the bed and lies against me away from the window. I stare at the wall and feel his heavy breathing against my neck. His warm back against me sent me into a coma of warm stomach churning feelings. Even in this situation I still wanted to make Kyoya mine.

"Kyoya…" I whisper to him.

"Shh please, I promise the storm will pass soon. I apologize. I didn't know that it was coming or I would have warned you ahead of time."

He was so disappointed in himself. He didn't need to be perfect; there wasn't anybody here that was going to be judging him. Maybe that was just who Kyoya was. I hear the storm slowly pass over, as tears still fall down my face and I cringe every time the thunder burst thought the air. Although Kyoya was there and somehow it made things slightly better. I know now that even when I'm feeling my darkest and my most frightened I'm not alone.

The storm was almost gone and I feel Kyoya lean on one of his arms and hang over me. He plays with my hair. He loved me, but yet why was he so cold to everyone else. Was he always just putting up a front? Or was I just…different...? No, he had other women, maybe he was just used to how a girl wants to be treated.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?" I whisper in the dark to him. There was a long pause. I turn over under the heavy orange sheets and stare up and the tall and determined man.

"Let me make you mine." He looked as though he was going to cry. "I want you as my own! I just don't know how I am supposed to share you with everyone else. It's hard for me to see them faun over you and all I have is a successful business. I try and put up a front, but it is crumbling down because all I want is you. Please just pick me. I will make you so happy, I promise. I will cherish you and give you everything you want. Anything. Because, I love you Haruhi."

He gripped the cover and his eye watered over. Tears started to run down his cheeks and pulled me into an embrace. Kyoya was so serious but what was I supposed to say? I did love him too but I also loved the other boys and I can't make a decisionnow the same way I couldn't make a decision back then, even under demand

"I-I just don't know yet. I know that you would hold up to your promise, but I just don't know yet."

"I understand, completely. Things have changed. I should have said something 4 years ago and waiting on the side. Damn it."

I fall out of our embrace and kiss him. I don't know why but I just needed to be close to him at this moment. His lips were so warm that I kept going deeper into him wanting more. I begin to run my hands through his thick black hair. He leans me back onto the bed and kisses me more gently, running his hands up my legs. When he reaches the bottom of my shirt he slowly raises it over my head. What was I doing?

"If you want me to stop now, or even later Haruhi, please tell me."

"No, I want this. I-I just don't know what I am doing."

"Tamaki was right; you are breath taking when you blush."

I felt myself blush deeper as he finally pulls it over my head I reach up to feel his muscles and in turn he keeps his hands on my hips. I sit up against the mountain of pillows as he begins to kiss my neck. I moan, I mean the twins always did stuff like this but I never had slept with them. I begin to finally get his pants off and see that he had his boxer on still, but the bulge at the front was dying to come out.

Kyoya's hands move up as he begins to feel my chest. I liked it, no I loved it. His touch sent me into ecstasy as I arch backward wanting more from him. I kiss him but he swiftly moves away and brings his mouth to my chest. He licks around and over, stopping to suck on each nipple as his hand loves the other. His hot breath on them made me feel warm and fuzzy. He was making me numb with these beautiful and delightful feelings. He rubs each nipple and squeezes them in way I would never have saw as sexy until now.

I find myself bringing off his boxer and staring at all that was there. I gulped. All of that was supposed to go inside me. That was going to hurt me so bad. But yet, what I was looking at I wanted inside me more and more.

"Do you like what you see?" He whispers into my ear. He was amazingly sexy. I just couldn't take it.

"Um, maybe"

"Good" I begin to rub him the best I could. Every now and then I would get a groan or moan that was like music to my ears. I was making Kyoya feel good, but probably not nearly as much as what he was done to me.

"No. I am here to worship you Haruhi." Kyoya sat me back with my arms above my head and he quickly kissed me then let his hands remove my underwear. He slowly used one finger, but then I found myself wanting more, knowing the consequences. The finger went in and out with such ease and I found myself getting closer to climaxing each time his magical fingers gave me what I wanted. He put in two and I started to feel a pain, but they felt so good. They slid back and forth getting slightly farther each time. He would sometimes tease me and take them out and I would feel myself yearn for him more and more. He was teasing me, even worse than his verbal. I was beginning to come, but Kyoya saw that and thought it wasn't time yet. I begin to calm down. I was letting him get to me, I need to stay calm.

"I want us to come together." He stated as he spread my legs farther in front of me. Then at the entrance I could feel Kyoya enter and it hurt like hell. He was a lot bigger than two fingers, but did the job better.

"Kyoya." I bit my lip but found myself just saying his name more and more. He was intoxicating. He came against me once more and these feelings of sexual pleasures wash over me.

"Haruhi. I love you." He whispers as I feel myself on the verge of coming and I can tell even the veteran Kyoya was on his way too. He went against me a couple more times. And these emotions hit me they were filled with pleasure and all I thought about was the way I felt about Kyoya. Nothing else was in my head but him; he took over my mind and body, making me his own just like he said.

"Kyoya!" I felt him come inside of me the same time I did. The orgasm flushed over me, and my eyes rolled back. I loved the way he touched and went inside of me. How we came at the same time, the way that smiled when it was over, the way he made sure I was okay and checked with me.

"Kyo-Kyoya" I say trying to catch my breath, through heavy panting I hear him laugh to himself. He was so proud. He came back to my side but faced me looking at each other in a love filled haze.

"I've been waiting so long for that." He whispers putting his head against mine. I stared into his dark eyes and see all that was bottled up. For years he has felt this way, and I always never noticed it. We were like that for a while just feeling each other, comforting each other with our touch. His muscular arms and his warm hands touching me leaving behind numb skin.

"So… do we get to go again" He smirked as he said it. I laughed at him. He could act completely different from the normal Kyoya and yet there's still a piece of that Kyoya in there.

I nodded my head and we went that whole night. Changing positions and trying new moves. Each getting better every time. He would lick me or I would put my mouth on him each time he showed me how much he wanted me. He made me feel loved, I just never expected Kyoya to be my first. Even after it all he gave me massages and would lay there saying cute things I would never have thought could escape his mouth. We fell asleep after that and I knew that sleeping with someone else was far more comforting than being alone. Earlier when I said no matter my feelings I was never alone, I was right. I know now that no matter what happens with the others, I still have Kyoya to make me feel special.


	3. Being Persistant Never Hurt Anyone

Hello, sorry this one is shorter, it was a transition to help reveal more of Kyoya and Haruhi's feelings. Next chapter we spend with Honey and Mori. I hope to have it out soon. :) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>I turn over under the thick sheets and stare out the window. The grass was wet and covered with dew, the sun bright and shining. Our flight didn't come in until 7 in the night, what were we going to do until then? I remember last night, the way that he looked, the way it felt when he was all over me, when he was around me. He took me up and swallowed me whole. I'm his now, and I let him take me over. I turn to see a blushing Kyoya, sleeping peacefully. At the end of the bed is a fat, white, and sleeping cat. It wouldn't get off my feet and I laid there trying to shake it off.<p>

I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at my feet trying to sort out the events of last night. Why did I let him? Why didn't I stop him when I could? But why was I making a big deal out of it, because he told me that he loved me? Maybe he was enjoying himself so much that he got carried away. I turn to his body one more time and he looks as peaceful as ever.

Walking into the kitchen I notice some basic food. So I run through all of his cabinets and fine a dust covered cookbook, with simple recipes and ingredients. I flipped to page 23 and saw a quick recipe for Pikelet's, or better known as pancakes. All I really needed was eggs, self-rising flour, milk, and sugar. Should be easy enough. So I follow the recipe to a tee and find them beginning to look really good. So I got pretty into it.

When I was about to flip them, I felt arms circle around my waist and a head on my shoulder. I put the pancakes on the counter and turn to face him and slide my arms around his neck. He pulled me into a kiss, and dipped me.

"When did you become such a romantic?"

"Since you started liking me back" he smiled and we started to dance like the cheesy romantic couples on tv.

"I'm sorry, you just don't seem like yourself. You were always so taciturn to everything. I would have never thought of you to act like this."

"I don't know, you just do these things to me. Any other girl would be gone and out the door by now."

I stared into his dark eyes as we swayed around the large kitchen. The walls were brown with a white, beige, and brown backsplash of tile. The marble counters were so glassy and beautiful, and all the appliances were new and unused. We finally stop and he pulls me up to him and puts his forehead against mine. Kyoya. We sat down to eat and had a lively conversation like every other couple. But we weren't a couple. We just had sex. We didn't make any promises to get engaged or get married. I'm looking into things to much.

After breakfast he had work to do so I went into the shower. The tub was the size of my living room at home. In the tub was various soaps, and jets. I began to wash myself letting the warm water hit my skin against me. I hear the door open and close and Kyoya stepped into the room and set down clothes on the counter. He began to take off his clothes and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was intoxicating.

He stepped in and pressed me against the wall. He turned me around and started to wash me everywhere making sure he didn't miss a spot. I shivered when he ran his hands over me. His touch was completely intoxicating. I couldn't help but moan when he began to kiss my neck, running his hands over me, and his hands started probing my body.

I could feel myself enter that trance where all I want is for him to touch me. Kyoya ran his hand up the back of my thighs and pinched my butt on his way up. He slid them onto my chest and began to feel me and runs my chest in his hands. The front of my body was pressed against the wall now and he rubs himself against me. His erection was now pressed against me and I could feel it only getting worse by the second.

Escaping Kyoya's touch I turn toward him and get on my knees. I begin to put as much as possible of him in my mouth, so the rest was covered by my hands. He arched his back and slid onto the bottom of the tub, until he was sitting and I was on top of him. At this point he came and for a few short moments I was covered in his leftovers. I began to lick it off my arms and my face.

Kyoya turns on the tub and the jets spilling soap in until bubbles surrounded us. I guess I wasn't getting out anytime soon. I straddle Kyoya and the bubbles begin to rise around us going higher and higher until all we have is each others lust filled touches. I felt as Kyoya's fingers moved from my hips and to a more sacred spot. He slipped in one feeling around. As he was probing my insides I began to moan. I held them back, I was so embarressed by them. Why was he doing this to me? Why couldnt I torture him back and make him feel the same way?

He then puts in to finger and I felt myself going over the edge. I bit my knuckle trying to not let my scream echo through the room. He starts to kiss my neck and then whispers in my ear...

"Scream for me Haruhi. I want to hear you yell my name and have it bounce off the walls. Because for now your mine. Mine."

And with that I let it out and came over his hand. I panted and tried to regain my strength. I was letting him get to me. Was I really falling for him? I was falling for Kyoya, I couldnt I haven't even given the others a chance.

* * *

><p>After our shower, which really wasnt clean at all, we dressed each other. It was only 1 p.m. We had a lot of time on our hands. So we layed on his bed. It was a large king sized bed, green and silver striped. We just layed there, no sex. Nothing. We were just being romantic. I wish life could always be like this, getting to lay with an amazingly sexy guy that will cherish you like your his guardian angel.<p>

"Kyoya..?

"Mmmm?"

"You know... the others will want me, and I will let them have me. Even if it is brief.

"I know. But I am confident enough that you will come back to me one day. Whether its a week, a month, or even all twelve months in a year. Why? Because my love is unrequited. I will always be chasing after you. I will always be by your side, you are my only regret. You are all that crossed my mind when I am with other women. So I can handle the consequence, because remember Haruhi, I was your first and I showed you a good time. No one will ever be as good as me, I plan on ruining you for other men. Because I am one greedy and possesive guy"

I was speechless. He really wasnt going to give up. I could just tell in his voice that no matter who touched me he will always try and out do them. I sighed and shook my head at him, he was always possesive. What was I going to do with him?

* * *

><p>The flight to Rome was going to be about 18 hours. When we got on his private jet I saterd at the size in awe. It was huge, I had never seen anything like it. Amazing. Couched lined the wall and TV's here and there. I found myself sinking into the plush couch and madr myself confortable just laying there, knowing that I would see someone soon. Wait. I didnt even know who was in Rome.<p>

"Kyoya. Why exactly aare we going to Rome?"

"Mitskuni and Morinosuka are there. They have a small colosseum which they run staged fights of old battles. They help train the actors fighting. It is surprisingly quite the succcessful business."

I stared at him. Mori and Honey were next. I wonder what will happen with them. I know that Honey would be excited and try to feed me cake or something. But Mori, will he just stand there? Lead Honey away? Or would he do the same thing that Kyoya did? I blusehed at the thought of Mori holding me and touching me in naughty ways.

"Haruhi? Are you okay? You're not thinkng of other men are you? I just can't have that now can I?"

He leans on top of me on the couch and kisses me. He was so more gentle than the way he was in bed.

"Haruhi. Please I'm going to ask, and I will keep asking. Will you marry me?"

I was paralyzed. He was always talking about how hewanted to but, now, now he was straight forward in was I to say?

"Kyoya, I love you I really do. But I just don't know. What if I'm missing out on someone or something else. Could you live with me not loving to my true potential."

Kyoya sank back down and stared at the floor. He started to move his fingers nervously and and shake.

"I can give you everything. But, I understand, go ahead and try to make them love you. They will never know the passion and the love that I have for you. the offer still stands, because i want you to be my bride. I want you to be what I find in bed every morning so I can caress and worship you. Because Haruhi Fujioka, you are my lifeline, my drug, you are what makes me feel the emotions that I have always casted away!"

"Kyo-"

He kissed me harshly, his soft warm lips and his warm and amazing tongue in my mouth. I was craving Kyoya. So there and then I let him molest me and to love me up and down. He made me feel like I was melting into his touch. I, Haruhi Fujioka, and on my way to finding love, one Country at a time.


	4. Attack of the Crevan

Sorry if this chapter took so long. :( I have been a tad stuck altely so if the chapter drags on or if the wording gets confusing I apologize. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Our private flight to Rome felt like forever as we with each other in the silence. We didn't molest or touch each other we just sat as he typed away on his computer about boring business stuff. Wait.<p>

"Don't you have a business to run instead of being here with me?"

"Yes."

"So…?"

He closes his laptop and looks me in my eyes. "I would much rather be here with a ravishing, beautiful, and intelligent woman than at my work place. They mean nothing to me, Haruhi. As for you though…"

My face reddened when he leaned toward me and gently kissed me. My stomach churned as he slid his hands into my hair and pulled me into him closer. I moved my hands to his hips and pushed him onto his back. We rolled over onto the and I was on bottom. Kyoya kisses me down my neck and I feel my self shiver.

"Kyoya." I whisper to him.

I heard him let out a moan, he loved when I called out his name. I rolled back on top and straddled him. He slowly undid my white sleeveless button down shirt. His fingers made their way to the clasps on my front hook bra. He slowly caresses me and I let out a moan. His tongue slides out of his mouth and traces me all over. He was so full of himself. I wouldn't give into him that quickly.

"We have landed in the airport. You may exit at any time." The intercom blasted at us. We both jumped and started laughing as if we had been ran in on by my father or something.

Kyoya looks up and glares at the intercom. "Damn it."

I sigh and get up. I begin to hook my bra back up and Kyoya buttons up my shirt. And we were having so much fun too. Damn.

We got out of the airport and were on our way in a taxi to the hotel. Our cab driver was very nice, he seemed to be a youner gentleman, very sttractive. Around his mid 30's

"So after we get to the hotel what do we do?"

"Well we could go and find Mitskuni or we could make passionate love on the balcony for all of Rome to see."

"No. How about we go to sleep. Its 6 a.m. "

"At Canberra it's 6 a.m. but hereits only 10 p.m. We could go on a date."

"I don't know. Kyoya I don't want to flaunt our relationship t the world."

"So this is a relationship. I see."

"No. It's possible lovers or old friends who slept together."

"So you think of our sex as some kind of… reunion sex?" He adjusted his glasses uncomftorably and looked forward.

"No, plese, don't look at it that way."

"Then what am I to you?"

"I don't know. I love being with you and I may just love you in general, but I just cant make decisions. You know that I was never able to. You know what happened my senior year! You were there! I Just cant do this."

Tears began to fill my eyes and I just couldn't handle the pressure he was putting me under. All these years I have went over in my mind what had happened and how I could have fixed it. At time to time I begin to blame myself for what had happened that night. How Tamaki looked the way Hikaru yelled at me. What was I supposed to do when I found them?

"Haruhi, my precious Haruhi. Please listen I didn't mean to pressure you. Im sorry I'm turning into the twisn trying to posses you all of the time. I don't mean for this to happen, itvjust gets built up inside and I feel like screaming at someone. And this time I took it out on you. I promise you I will never put you in the stuation that they did. "

I rested my head on his shoulder and held his hand. I didn't know what I was possibly going to do.

We pulled up to the hotel and got inside. I guess we weren't going on that date that we were supposed to. Our room was so beautiful. The room was a thick red and such a beautiful gold. The furniture was elegant and high class. I turn to Kyoya behind me and he shrugs his shoulders, setting on our bags. I walk farther into the room and ran my hand over everything.

I took off my clothes and was standing in my white lace bra and underwear. Kyoya comes behind me and rested his hands on my waste and breathes heavily on my neck. My eyes roll back into my head and e groans in mye ar. "You look so delicious right now Haruhi."

I feel his hands tug on the side of my panties and they go to the ground. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. Next he removes my bra and I lay there completely naked. Next he takes off his clothes and lays next to me. He was so warm I could just melt into him and have no problem. Kyoya gently takes his hand around me and pulls me close to him. The summer air flew in thorugh the window.

Me and Kyoya fell asleep on the bed completely naked, comforting each other in the warmthof the summer. I dont think there would be any better way to spend a night in a hotel room.

"Haru-chan!" The lights in the room were blurry and I feel Kyoyas hand on mine. Sitting up I see and tall man with short black hair and a much shorter boy with blonde curls. No way. I slowly attempt to cover myself and then realize that we never actually used the covers.

"Honey? Mori?" I say surprisingly. "This isn't what it looks like. We didn't uh… have… sex. I mean we did just not today." I feel myself blush from under all the rambling. Honey starts laughing and Mori checks out my naked body from across the room.

Honey walks over to me and helps me off the bed. "Haru-chan you are such a naughty girl. What would you do without me?" Honey got taller recently, now he came up to my neck and had muscles that I noticed. Mori stood at the door in dark jeans, a white button down shirt with a black dress jacket; I must say that he looked extremely sexy in his unmade shirt. I looked down to Honey he's in jean cargo shorts and a blue polo shirt. I must say they both looked so much older, but it has been four years

Honey goes to the suit cases and runs through them curiously as I attempt to find myself something to cover me up. Mori begins to walk toward me, tall and sexy. He runs his hands over my shoulders and kisses me on the cheek.

"Haruhi" He says in his low and beautiful voice. I begin to shiver when I feel hands move around me and pull me back and Mori looks at me as surprised, well as surprised he gets. Kyoya nuzzles me in the neck and I could feel him glaring at Mori, and he tightens his hold around me.

Honey turns back to me holding a black lace underwear and a matching bra. "Who knew you were so dirty." He smirked and skipped over to me smiling with the underwear stretched out toward me. I pull it on and try to turn away because they were all staring at me. In the side of the room Honey throws clothes at me and I catch them putting them on as fast as possible. Next to me Kyoya gets dressed and gets ready.

After we were both dressed we all went down to the restaurant in the hotel. Sitting tere we all drank coffee and catch up with each ohte. Kyoya holds me but I feel Honey's hand run up and down myleg getting further up each time.

"So, how did you two, uh, srumble upon us today."

"We were contacted silly" he said taking some food in his mouth.

"I contacted them yesterday when you fell asleep on the plane. I wanted them to know ahead of time. Sorry to ruin your surprise plan. I just didn't know that they would find us at that moment."

"Mmmm" I hear Mori groan from across the table smiling at me. Even when we were younger he may not show emotions well, but he sure couldn't hide his horniness, nor did he want to.

This dinner was becoming awkward between Kyoya and his possessiveness to Mori and his looks and Honey's hand gliding up my leg. How was I going to work with this group. I feel honeys hand reach up past my skirt and play with my underwear. My underwear is wet and I begin to groan as his finger enters me. It wasn't the same as Kyoya he was more gentle and subtle with me. I look over at Honey and he smiles nonchalantly at me but I feel his grin had an evil meaning behind it.

Kyoya notices my awkwardness starring down at me and gives me a confused look. I feel Honey's finger get a friend and two enter me. I try and hide my look but I feel Kyoya's hand move up my other leg and slap Honey's away. The boys fight each other but both hold a happy face for Mori and I. I feel Honey back out and clean his fingers on a napkin. Then he rests his hands on top of the table and looks at Mori. Both boys get up and help me up also followed by Kyoya . At the front of the hotel I see a long limousine and a young driver.

"Arai?" I say to the driver at the window. The young brunette boy stares at me and smiles. "How in the world did you get this job?"

"I followed them through high school and college and worked for them. They are both nice people I must say for rich boys and they give me awesome pay. Now why I see why you fell for this group." With that Arai turns around and starts the limo. We all get in and it was so nice. The couches were velvet and the floor had nice lights. On the side of the car were different fountain drinks and alcohols. First I enter and sit, followed by Mori, Kyoya, and at the other couch Honey sat alone staring at us. I feel Mori slide his hand over mine and I blush. He was cute, not exactly as forward as Kyoya or Honey he was sweet.

"Where exactly are we going?" My curiosity flows over me.

Honey looks me in the eyes and smiles. "Well work, silly. I just can't take work off can I?" I stare at him, was he insane? He owned the place I'm pretty sure that he could. I shake my head and look out the window I was next to. Memories of me and Kyoya run through my mind the looks he gave, all the words he said. I was way too conflicted over this, why couldn't I just calm myself.

"Haruhi?"

I look up at the man whose hand I was holding. "You're going to hurt me." I blushed and realized I was suffocating his finger. I let go and smiled as an apology. He was sweet, he didn't pressure me, or possess me, and he was gentle and calm. I never saw someone that had been so patient before. He looks out the window and snakes his arm around me. I glance over to Kyoya whose eyes were burning with hatred at Mori.

Honey was at the front swinging back and forth humming to himself merrily he looks at me and stops for a second and grins evilly. That sneaky fox. Kyoya follows my glance and Honey quickly goes back to his melodic humming. This car has way too much testosterone right now.

We come to a stop and we all silently get out of the car and I stare at a tall coliseum made to look old and falling apart. We enter and I look around at the tall men fighting and dodging each other's blows. I stare at them all and their swift moves as they jump and run at each other.  
>They all stop and look at Honey and Mori<p>

"Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka welcome back!" They all bow and stand with their hands behind their back. One walks up us and shakes Kyoya and I hands. "I'm Negendra. I moved here from India and I hope to be the best actor/fighter there is."

"He's my best man right now and I hope to have him promoted to train the others soon." Honey pats Negendra on the head and smiles widely. I see Negendra roll his eyes and take it like we all had to during high school.

Negandra slowly stands up and faces back to Kyoya and I .

"How about I and my partner Crevan show you around. Crevan!. But you can just call him Fox."

Running over to us was a tall man with red hair and pale freckled skin. His shirt was a bright green polo that matched his eyes. He had an attractive smile and slim features.

"Yes, Negendra?"

"Will you please show this young lady around? I'm showing this man around, and he would like to see the more boring aspects."

"I would hardly call financial business and managing boring" Kyoya chimed in fixing his glasses.

The red haired man looked down at me with a dazzling smile and bowed. "Of course I would."

The boy takes me and shows me some of the stuff that was open to the public such as stands and the food areas. He had this charismatic air around him that let out and engulfed his whole aura. "So is that man with the glasses you boyfriend?" He says nonchalantly to me as we are in the costuming room where the men get into their outfits.

"Who? Kyoya?" I ask looking up from the costume I had been looking at. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't date really."

"But you are such a beautiful girl." He stated in shock.

"Your sweet but that isn't necessary, doesn't mean I'm inexperienced. I just don't put a label on things."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just want to keep my options open I guess."

"How open"

"Wha-" He grabbed me and looked me in the eyes and I stared at his. What was he doing?

"C'mon, I'm attractive and my dad is filthy rich. It doesn't get any better." He tries to seduce me with his charm, but now it's more of a bad odor then an intoxicating charm.

"N-no!" I stumble over my words.

I noticed that his friendly character was fading away and a new Crevan was slipping out. I tried to move away and he pushes me against a locker that was in the room for changing purposes. Tears filled in my eyes when he crushed his mouth against mine.

"Stop!" I yelled. But he just pressed harder until it hurt and his grips on my arms were so tight I was crying from the pain. He moves out of the kiss and looks at me with greed. He was disgusting.

"Please don't." I look up to him, he was smirking and he shakes his head no. Then his hands move to my black shorts and he unbuttons them and they slide to the floor. This was wrong, sex was supposed to be between equals who were in love.

"Don't touch me!"I attempt to push him backwards but he grabs my arms and pushes me harder against the locker and I feel myself fall to the floor.

Crevan comes on the floor and removes my black leather jacket and my gray shirt. My eyes were open and I stared at him as he starts to harshly kiss and bite me. I couldn't take this anymore. I begin to thrash around and try to get free but the pain only continues as he hits me in my face and tightens his grip around my arms.

The next thing I see is a tall helmet thrown at Crevan's head and barely miss me knocking him onto the floor. Mori. In the door frame was s very tall and very angry man panting.

Mori comes to my side and holds me against his chest. "Haruhi." He says gently.

"Mori-"

"Shh" He cradles me. I look over at the red haired man, no, no he wasn't a man, he was a boy. I sick, disturbed, rapist of a boy.

I look up at Mori, his eyes were watery and a few tears escaped his eyes. He was worried and I didn't know what to do.

"I love you." He says, his cheeks begin o get red and he looks away toward where Crevan.

Speechless. That was all that could describe me at that moment. What was I supposed to say? I love you too. I loved all of them, and what if he took it the wrong way? I look up back at him and examine his features. Mori, I do love you. but I love you all, if you only knew.

Mori sets me on the floor against the lockers. He was going to dress me up, but at that moment all I wanted was for him to love me. I Grab Mori's head and bring him toward me. My mouth reaches his warm lips. He stops what he was doing and leans over me. He kisses a little harder, but trying not to hurt me.

I start to take off his jacket and let his white button down on its own. I begin to unbutton his shirt, but I have shaking hands from being so nervous. Mori unbuttons his own shirt and throws it onto the pile of my clothes. I feel his strong chest and start to bring him closer to me. I press against him and melt into his warmth.

I finally move my hands down to his jeans and begin to un-button them but Mori backs away.

"What's wrong?" Was he not into me that way? Was the kiss just a pity?

"Not now."

I understand where he is coming from, and that's okay. We both get dressed and he helps me up. When we both were finally situated we realize maybe we should clean up this mess. So we go over to Crevans limp body.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Is he dead?" I try again.

"Mori?"

Why wasn't he answering me. I look up from Crevan's face to see Mori poking Crevan's hip in an attempt to wake him up.

"What the hell?" I look up to Kyoya, Honey and Negendra all staring at me and Mori poking a possibly dead body.

Honey walks over to us and looks at Mori. "Takashi, what did you do?"

Mori shrugged his shoulders and continues to poke the body. I look up to Honey who was pondering the body. Moments later joins Mori on the floor and also pokes the body. Kyoya strolls over to us and brings out his phone and types while he paces. Maybe he was calling the cops?

"So I was wondering where we should go for dinner. I was thinking somewhere small and authentic."

"What is wrong with you people?"

* * *

><p>We found out that luckily Crevan wasn't dead, he simply had a concussion. Now how he was going to go to the doctor and say that he got hit in the head by a metal helmet was his problem. After the whole fiasco we were all sitting in I and Kyoya's hotel lobby. On the couch was Kyoya to my right and Mori to my left, and across from us in a chair was Honey.<p>

"Haru-chan, what happened back there?" Honey asks sitting leaning in very close over the dark wooden coffee table.

"It's hard to explain." I say looking down. "But things are okay now so there's no need to worry." I didn't want them to be concerned with me right now because at this moment I was safe and they needed to focus on other things.

"I'm going to kill him." Kyoya jumps up with his fists and jaw clenched. I reach up for his shoulder and brings him down to the couch again. He starts to pout and stares out into space probably thinking of the best ways to kill Crevan that had the most amount of torture.

"Please tell me." Honey makes a pouting face and leans forward further.

"He attempted to rape her." Mori says bluntly and stares at Honey from across the coffee table. Honey's eyes water and he begins to try and wipe away tears.

"Not my Haru-chan."

"Mitskuni, I saved her before he did anything to bad. Please don't cry." Mori cared about Honey so much, how he could love me when he already was looking after Honey.

"Takashi, you're so sweet for taking care of Haru-chan. Good job." Honey pats his head and then turns to me standing over my body. I feel his body embrace me and pulls me in closer to him until it was so tight all I could feel, hear, and smell was Honey.

"Everything will be okay, just don't be worried." I say and hug him tighter. Everything in my world was okay now, because I was safe with my boys around.

"Kyo-chan, Haru-chan will you both come stay at Takashi's and I's house tonight?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. In the next chapter we get to see how Mori and Honey live. I hope to have it out in a week or so.<p> 


	5. The Fox, the Virgin, and the Party

This chapter is longer than the other ones because I have used mroe detail and covered more than I did with the other chapters. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or just helped me with the basics. Also, I plan on going back in the chapter and making minor corrections and adding stuff. I will tell you when I have finished that, hopefully it will be soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Why does it seem like no matter where I go or for how long I have known them surprises always seem to happen when I see them? As we drive up to the house I see a three story brick home. It appeared to be old and had a large driveway that formed a circle with a flower bed in the middle. Tall bushed and trees scattered the outside of the house and littered the lawn. The windows were a brilliant white against the dark bricks. I watch as gardeners and maid walk around the lawn and at the front door was a tall butler ready to wait on his hands and feet for us.<p>

As we arrive in the driveway the sun is just beginning to sink down the horizon and I stifle a yawn. It was late for me because Honey and Mori came so early in the morning. I look over to them Mori was napping on my left against the window and On my right was Honey who was perfectly awake and staring out the window. Across from us was Kyoya who was rapidly typing on his laptop making a inquisitive r questioning look every once and awhile.

When we all got out of the car Arai, our driver and old friend moves the bags flashing me a smile as he does. The butler opens the door and we enter a large foyer with twin stairs and a opening on both my right and left. Across from us in-between the stairs was a glass door, surrounded by white paneling. Some helpers around the house and Arai move our stuff up the stairs and into rooms. Kyoya's baggage was taken all the way to the end of the right hall and the last door on the right. My stuff was taken down the right hall also but was on the left side slightly before Kyoya's.

My room was spacious with light blue walls and a tall bed with overhangs of white fabric around it was at the end of the room in the middle. And there were two dressers with a large double door walk in closet. Arai sets down my stuff, nods, smiles and slowly leaved the room.

"Haruhi!" I hear feminine voice in the hallway, I walk to the door wondering what female I know here. I turn to see a masculine face, long brown hair, an apron and slippers on. Misuzu. She brings me into a large bear hug in her strong masculine body. I haven't seen her since the last summer I was in Ouran so I was ecstatic . Misuzu always guarded and protected me when mean or rude costumer came to the Inn.

"Misuzu! I haven't seen you in so long. But what are you doing here?"

"Those lovely boys told me I should come and help out here. I mean who would turn down those lovely boys over there, so handsome" She says with a sigh at the end staring at a portrait of Mori in a suit staring off into the distance.

Mori and Honey walk up the stairs and smile at us and our bonding. I turn to look at them and they both had changed into formal attire. Mori was in a plain black suit, a white button down shit, a black tie and a royal blue pocket hankie. I look down to Honey who also wore the same thing but had a pink tie with no pocket hankie. Misuzu bows and walks down the stairs, turns right behind Mori and Honey whose till faced me and winked.

"Oh Haru-chan why aren't you all dressed up?" Honey makes a pouting face and begins to pushes me into my room and the other boy follow after.  
>"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I walk over to my suit case and look for clothes when Mori picked me up and sat me back on the bed. Honey was at the closet I had yet to examine and said "No, No, we already have something pretty for you!"<p>

He opens the closet revealing a long strapless red dress with a black shawl and black heels. I watch as he carefully takes it out of the closet and hands it to me. I walk over to both boys and hug them. It was beautiful, the length, the fabric, then color, it was all so pretty. They continued to stand there and stare at me.

"Leave." Both boys frowned and left the room.

"Perverts." I mutter to myself. I hear the walk down the stairs talking about the type of weapons should be in their show tis Friday. I begin to slip off my black shorts, my gray shirt, and my leather jacket until my lace bra and underwear was all that was left on me. I stare at myself in the mirror. My short bob was a mess and I didn't put on any make-up so I had really bad bags. I turn to dresser and grab the brush slowly brushing my hair. In the mirror I see the door opening and I quickly jump to cover myself with something, but nothing was around me.

Kyoya comes through the door swiftly in a black suit, a gray shirt, and a red tie, and a red pocket hankie. Interesting choice. He comes to my side and holds me as I stand in the mirror with the brush in my hand and he as his fingers intertwined in my hair.

"Do you know how tempting it is to touch you right now?" He whispers in my ear and I feel shivers make it down my spine. I feel his hands run down my arms and reach my hips and he pulls me closer against him. His mouth kisses down my neck and onto my shoulders and his hands slowly reach up past my stomach and onto my chest. He unclasps the front hook and it falls to the floor,

"Hey." I say and he backs up and sits me on the dresser.

"You needed a strapless one anyway right, for that drop dead gorgeous dress, correct?"

He gets on his knees and his head was in between my legs, oh no. He wouldn't, not now, not here. He slowly takes off my underwear and his tongue reaches and flicks my entrance.

"Mmm" I moan and arch my hips into him more, his tongue and enters more until his hand comes up and starts to play with me. I was now panting and Kyoya had a wide grin as he continued to push me farther over the edge. I could feel his hot tongue slip around and pushes father each second. I run my hands in his hair to try and hold onto something because I was coming soon.

I came and blushed because Kyoya just moved out of the way so I didn't get anything on his suit.

"Why?" I say as I still sit on the dresser and lean against the wall attempting to catch my breath. "Why now?"

"Why not now? And I told you I am going to try and ruin you for other men. We both know one of them are going to try to get with you tonight, or even just pull a move."

We both stand up and Kyoya straighten his tie and sits on the edge of the bed as I get dressed, why was I so comfortable changing in front of him? Probably because we had sex, or because I trust him more?

Once I was already in my long dress, the shawl, my hair done, and reasonable amount of make-up I stare in the mirror. My red dress stuck out against my pale skin and willowy features. "You look amazing don't even question yourself." I hear from Kyoya who was standing a short distance behind me. I smile at him and he dip me into a kiss and I smile up at him. He pushes some hair behind my ear before he brings me up and kisses me again. We leave my room and made our way down the stairs and we see Honey and Mori were standing at the bottom of the right stairs where we came from.

At the bottom Mori kisses me hand and Honey bows at me. 'Aww how sweet, but they are hosts after all' I think to myself.

"So where are we going? I feel like I am never in the loop."

"Well tonight is a banquet for the opening of our show, it was last week but we wanted you there Haru-chan. You're our date."

"Our?" I say, was I supposed to be with all of them.

"Over the phone we talked and all wanted you, being men, we decided to share you." Kyoya says next to me staring at Mori and Honey.

"That must have been hard for you." I look up to him and he continues to stare off.

"You have no idea." He says, and he moves out the door into the dark night where lights and lamps were on bright against the shining stars. The limo was in the front all ready for us to go. This was going to be fun., or just really stressful. I could already see myself being pushed and pulled between them Honey ebng needy, Kyoya protecting and hiding me from them, and well Mori would seem pretty indifferent.

We arrive at the stadium we were at earlier today, The starry sky looked over the center of the stadium.

Along the edge of the fighting area were torched that lit up the whole coliseum. The dance floor in the middle was created by tables set to great standards and men and woman dressed to their finest. Balloons and a stage topped the event with a great band whose music blasted out of the surround sound speakers.

"Now tonight ladies and gentleman are the trainers and owners themselves Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka."

The crowd claps as we all walk in with grace. We all sit at the table in the front with Negendra and his beautiful wife. She had the same dark olive skin and thick beautiful accent. He long white dress popped against her skin and her intricate up do. I watched as her jewelry sparkled and shined, she was absolutely breath taking.

Honey gets up and he walks to other tables with a charm and grace to him. On the other side Kyoya and Negendra have stricken up a loud and boring conversation as his wife turns to talk to a woman behind her. All that was left was Mori and I sitting next to each other awkwardly.

"So…" I say staring at the table cloth trying not to be too bad of a date. After several moments of silence I feel Mori's hand on my leg. It was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I ask truly concerned staring at him. He had a straight face but his hand was shaking at lightning speed.

"Are-are you nervous?" I try again hoping that I had hit the nail on the head. Mori nods and he clenches his hand a bit. I place my hand on his and his face begins to become the color of strawberries. Giggle to myself at the idea of him being so nervous, I would have never thought that he would be nervous, being a host and all.

I stand and take his hand in mine. I'm sure there was a way that I could get him to open up. Honey turns from a beautiful African American woman with a blue dress on and nods at me understanding what I was doing. He walks up to the band and begins to talk with vivid and fluid hand motions. The band leader nods his head and changed the song to an intense fast but beautiful sing. I take Mori to the dance floor and by this point he begins to sweat and I watch the beads from on his face.

I know that Mori can dance extremely well because he is one of the ones that helped me perfect my fast tango like moves. He fumbles and takes his spot looking me in the eye. I stare up wide-eyed and smile the best I can hoping it gives him some sort of confidence. We begin to move as one across the dance floor in one fluid motion. I notice in the spinning and moving that the crowd joins around and we are the only people dancing.

I watch as in the light my red dress moves like fire and Mori has the movements of a god. Nearing the end of the song everyone is watching and I see Mori begin to feel better. He even flashed me that rare but so much handsome smile. Mori dipped me and kissed me, it felt like a second but it had to be a good 10 seconds. The passion and the adrenaline powered the kiss and I felt myself flush under the eyes of everyone. I suppose I am the one losing my confidence now.

I look around for Kyoya or Honey but Kyoya, thank goodness, was not at his chair. He may have been on a call or something; Honey was still talking to the beautiful woman, but obviously saw what had happened. I turn back to Mori as the people begin to go back to their chairs and their conversations.

He stood tall and strong with the most confidence I have ever seen him have in my whole life.

"Better now?" I ask smiling up to him noticing his far more light hearted air. He turns down to me and extends his arm to me place my hand on the inside of his elbow and we walk toward the coliseums doors that lead to the stands.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously, not flustered, because I trust him. We walk around the area behind the stands where people could get food. No one was here, but why would they? They w ere all partying and eating downstairs. We walk into one of the boxes like they have at baseball stadiums. It looked like a small apartment with light blue walls and white carpeting. There were couches that were white and extended for 5 or so cushions. A large window over looked the party where we see Honey attempting show people how to dance. I look into the stands across from us where Kyoya was jumping up and down in frustration on the phone with someone. I have never seen Kyoya ever lose his cool like that.

Mori turns me around and I am in his arms in the beautiful dark room. We stare into each other and I see his eyes begin to have a lust in them. He pulled me up to him into a warm and deep kiss. I let myself stop getting tensed and enjoyed his closeness. He had me pressed against the window now and his hands reach the back of my dress where he couldn't unzip. Great.

I turn around and pressed against the window, he unhooked the dress and it slid to the floor and now I was pressed up against the mirror only in my bra and underwear. I feel him began to kiss my shoulders and neck creating this warm churning feeling in my stomach.

I got out of my daze and turned around and removed his jacket and his white shirt and tie. All that was left was his black pants which I go to undo but he backs away. I stare into his eyes n question. Isn't this what he had wanted?

"Virgin" He says to me.

"N-no I am not a virgin."

"No. I'm a v-virgin."

We stare at each other for a moment and then I hug him telling him its okay. That I will take good care of him. He swoops me up with such ease and lays me onto the couch where he hovers over me and I once again go for his pants, where now he lets me undo them. He shakes them off and I see his boxers were blue and silk with an almost fully done bulge in the front.

He stares at my white lace bra and underwear and he takes them off with shaking hands. I laid there completely naked and he only looks even more confused.

I watch as he takes my chest into his hands and he treats them well trying new things and I feel myself begging to get wet under his caring hands. Even if it wasn't the skill of Kyoya the love and feeling was still there. He slowly puts his mouth onto my chest and that was what caused me to go over board and I arch my back in the pleasure.

"M-Mori." I say in a moan. He looks up and kisses me on my lips harsh and deep. I feel his tongue slide in and we flick back and forth until I get up and take off his boxers. I continue to kiss him and start to use my hands on his erection getting a moan of pleasure and the attraction grows. I could feel since it was his first time that he was going to come soon if I continued so I backed down and kissed him again.

I feel his hands which were on my thighs slowly run up over my mound push my legs apart and he slides in a finger which makes me go crazy under his touch, he so couldn't have been new to this. I feel two fingers slide in and I want more from him. I bit my knuckle in an attempt to stifle back my screams. With his other hand he lays with my clit and I could feel myself coming onto his hand. I blush at him for coming into his hand.

Mori stares at me and takes the wet fingers and slide s them into his mouth and when his fingers came out they were perfectly clean. We begin to kiss again and I feel myself getting ready to go again soon enough. I watch at Mori's erection and begin o feel bad so I spread my legs ready to go again. HE enters me, he was bigger than Kyoya by a little so it hurt a slit bit but it felt amazing. He thrust hardly into me and I brag the arm rests of the couch for support.

My wetness grew and I wanted more. I look at Mori who was being a trooper and holding his back so we came at relatively the same time. After another, minute or so he finally let's goes into me and I felt myself come about 5 seconds after. Mori's body become limp and he exited me lying on the couch next to me. I kissed him and we laid there entangled with each other's limbs.

"Bastard!"

I hear shouted and we both jump his sitting up in confusion, we look at each other and both get dressed with our clothes hanging in the wrong places and were both un-tucked in. Outside the door and all the way down the hall I see Crevan standing there with no bandages just a little unsteady and Kyoya holding his fists up.

Me and Mori look back at each other again and shrugged our shoulders in confusion. There was no one else around. We watch as Crevan glares at Kyoya and he pulls out his pocket knife and I inhale. Was he going to try and kill him? The blood in my veins started to pulse as I watch Crevan lunge at Kyoya with the knife but Kyoya jumped back away and landed in one of the food stalls with Crevan on the other side of the counter.

I watch Kyoya take of the napkin holder in his hand to block Crevan's knife.

Crevan brings back his hand but the knife was missing. My eyes search and the knife was stuck in the napkin holder which was in Kyoya's hand. He takes the knife out and faces Crevan with it. Confused and scared, Crevan backs away and runs down the hall away. I watch as in a flash Mori runs after him beating him by a lot. Before even reaching the corner the led out of my sigh Mori picked up the Irish man held him up in the air and walked towards us slowly.

I turn and walk towards Kyoya who was getting over the counter and stood in front of me. I hug him tightly. "I-I thought that you were going to die." I say solemnly into his chest. He hugged me tighter at an almost suffocating level.

"I would never let that happen. I haven't even stolen you yet. So, by the way, how was Mori-san? Good?"

I quickly duck out of the hug and stare at him wide eyed, he knew.

"But how did you know!" I ask scared, he shouldn't have known.  
>"Haruhi, you were pressed against a window in front of me, it's hard not to see you after I hung up. That was when I had come down here in hopes to walk in casually o stop you two but this little shit came out of nowhere and I was forced to stop him. But I guess either way I still got you two to stop going at it again."<p>

He smirked at me with that 'Yeah I know I rule' look he always gives when he knows he's won battle. Mori finally reaches us with Crevan in hand. We stand there and Mori sets Crevan on a pole and holds him against him.

Rope." He says to Kyoya.

We look around for rope for some time until we find some to tie Crevan to the pole. We get him onto the pole and he glares at us in silence.

"Silence won't help you." Kyoya said staring at Crevan. "There are video Cameras I hope you know."

Crevan had wide eyes; wow this kid was pretty stupid. The red haired fox stared at us with determined eyes. We all stood staring at each other in confusion, Kyoya had to have come up with a plan by now, but no he stood there against a wall watching the red aired boy.

Why wasn't he put in jail?" I say watching Kyoya.

"We didn't press charges; we thought that it would avoid bad press for the opening of the show. It would be bad for the Morinozuka and Haninozuka name."

I finally understand and return to the silence, I know that I should want him to be in jail for it but I would much rather have the boys be successful than something small.

"Takashi, Kyo-Chan, Haru-chan! I hear from the end of the hallway where Honey was running towards us at full speed. He ended up next to Mori and was staring at the Crevan.

"Well, this was an exciting opening." Kyoya says to himself.

* * *

><p>Oh, yeah, I just want to note that for the last two chapter why i usedd what I did to describe Crevan. Hs name means Fox, so I used the word sneaky and called him the red haired fox because they go with his name. I hope to come out wiith the next chapter soon for you! Next chapter we see the day and the life of Honey and Mori, in and out of work!<p> 


	6. Even With Honey On Top?

I really hope you enjoy this although it is kind of uneventful. I promise that more will happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. :) I really appreciate it. And feel free to comment or just PM me anytime about ideas and such.

* * *

><p>In the morning I found myself in a silk teal nightgown laying over the neatly made covers. I stare up thinking of the events of last night. After Honey came we called the cops and explained that Crevan had attacked Kyoya, not saying why, due to the events of earlier that day. We left and Crevan was to spend the night in jail and had this put on record. The police, thankfully, had let this stay under the table due how popular both <strong>Perfect Publishing<strong> and the Ootori family were. I guess when we returned home I went straight to bed.

I laid on my side and stared at the wall recalling to myself Mori and I last night. I had sex with him… I had sex with Kyoya… what was I becoming? I feel so what I was doing wrong? I mean, am I being… slutty? I shake it off thinking 'I've known them forever, I know them and _I trust them_.' I curl up on my side father and my short bob gets in my face. I close my eyes trying to fight back all of the ideas of that they might look down on me.

I get up and shake it off. Searching around my room I found a soft, white, and furry robe hanging on a hook on the back of the door. I got it on and it covered all but the top of my teal nightgown. Next I slip on white slipper trying to look less revealing. I slide in my slippers down the hall and I make it down the stairs entering the part of the house I have yet to see. I enter and I walk straight into a large dining room and Kitchen area. The kitchen to my left was large and had a very Italian feel to it. It was spacious and had a bar with stools. The stools themselves were quite beautiful; the back has a design to look like grape vines intertwining in each other. The dining room area was very elegant with the same type of design with white cushions that stood out against the dark floors and dark walls.

Outside, and up 5 steps on a stone platform, I see a large pool with many laying chairs surrounding it. Attached to the pool was a hot tub. Off to the right of the hot tub is a very beautiful hand crafter bar. To my right, not on the large platform, were table and chairs which I noticed Kyoya was sitting in. He had on sunglasses and black cargo pants. His shirt was a white button down which was only done half way revealing his sexy and firm chest. He had an orange juice and his laptop out. He looked up from sipping his orange juice and flashed me one of his dazzling smiles.

We were almost alone except for the gardener and the maid that was cleaning up after Kyoya. I hear the door opening behind me and I turn to see Honey who was in a pink t-shirt with white shorts. He hugged me and then sat in the chair next to Kyoya and put his feet on the chair next to him.

The next to come out the door was Mori who was in dark green shorts and a white cut off shirt. I turn back to the boys who were all staring at me. That was when I realized I was wearing what I was. I turn around without a word and walk into the kitchen at a fast pace brushing Misuzu. She held out her hand and grabbed my arm and turned me toward her in almost a dancing motion. I turn into her and she hugs me tightly graspig one of my shoulders.

She held out to me a bathing suit and I throw her a confused look. She forces it into my hand and I continue to look at her, was this underwear? "Now Haruhi, you go put this on it is just so adorable." I grab the skimpy suit, frown, and walk to a nearby bathroom which was next the refrigerator, down a long corridor, and was on my right. It was large and brown stone, no bath tub, just a sink and a toilet. I slip on the suit and stare into the mirror.

It was a light blue bikini top with intricate and beautiful ruffles. The bottom was plain and light blue also, no ruffles. I hand brush my hair and look in the mirror, I didn't look that bad actually. I walk outside and return to the boys who were now in the pool, in swimsuits also. 'Boys change way to fast', I think to myself as I sit at the steps of the pool next to Honey while Kyoya and Mori laid in rafts at the far end of the pool. Honey kicked the water causing it to splash me all over. 'Hey stop!" I scream at him with a large laugh. He giggles back and kicked harder. Second later he stopped and I felt his hand on mine, warm and equal in size. I lean into him more and he puts his arm around my waist.

"Haru-chan?" He asks softly still looking at the water and its small waves.

"Mhmm?"

"You had…deflowered… Takashi, correct?" He says stumbling with his words a tad. He may have been comftorable with sex but he sure was shy when it came to talking about it.

"Y-yes."

"Good."

"What?" I say now turning toward him reaching his brown eyes to mine. I wwas expecting a 'oh' or a sad look.

"He was saving himself for you."

"How do you know?"

"I'm his best friend, silly" He says as he pats my head with a smile. "I asked him after a very pretty American girl tried to … you know what."

"But why?"

"Haru-chan, I don't remember you always being so naïve. We all love you; we all want you for ourselves. And well, Takashi is just more... Patient… or maybe more stable than we are. He's a good boy I hope you know. I just hope that you understand that was hard for him to save himself for you."

"I understand."

I watch as Mori floats past us to the other side of the pool. He was in a dead sleep but laid there like a stone statue. Honeys feet began to kick up some small waves again making the water ripple and change Mori's path farther from us. Honey holds me tighter and I feel his hand grab my hip and he moves me so close I was almost on his lap.

"And earlier, when I said we all want you. I'm included in that." He said looking up wide eyed, no evil grin or smile, but the sincere and sweet Honey that I knew from school. I watch for Kyoya but he was still on the raft with his sunglasses over his eyes and was facing slightly away, it was like we were all alone.

Honey stands and I look up at him as he towers over me. I reach out for his hand and he pulls me up with him into a long hug. He was so warm I just wanted to dissolve into him and stay there.

"Honey?" I say when he doesn't let go for a long time.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting used to you. I plan on holding you every day of my life, I better start now." He says when he pulls out of the hug and holds my hands.

"Oh." I say. It was all of the response that I could come up with to him. He was so forward about it.

Misuzu walks out the doors of the house and comes up to Honey who looks up at her. "Your driver is here to take you to work."

"Oh no, see what you do to me." Honey says turning to me. I Guess Mori and Kyoya heard because they were both out of the pool and were walking to my side. Kyoya put his arm around my hip and pulled me against his bare body and Mori had slipped coyly between Honey and I. He slipped my hand into his and held it tightly like the wind was going to take me away. After Misuzu had bowed and went back into the house Honey turned to us and our threesome. "Takashi! We have work. Would you guys like to come?"

I turn to look up at Kyoya, he nodded his head at me and my gaze returned to Honey's. "Yes."

* * *

><p>We all went to our rooms and decided that we would meet up at the stairs in a half hour. In my room I found that my suitcases were empty and my clothes had been put away. I walk into the closet and see all my clothes were done perfectly and my shoes were put away nicely. I go to a shelf where clothes were stacked with shoes and a note was on top of it.<p>

Wear this today. ) Misuzu + Arai

I Smile and take the clothes out of the closet and onto my bed. Taking of my bathing suit I put on my underwear and look into the mirror. I quickly turn to get dressed remembering what happened last time I looked at myself half naked in the mirror. I put on the dark jeans that had been laid out for me. Black knee high boots followed, then I put on a silk, pink, tank top with a large bow in the front. I brushed out my hair and put in a black headband. I looked at the outfit in the mirror, nodded my head, and smiled in approval.

I walk out of my room and sit on the top step, none of the boys were out so I sat there alone in my silence. This was probably my first time since I left for my trip that I have been alone. I hear a door close down the left hall and out walks Mori in a black button down shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark jeans, and black dress shoes. He sits down next to me and pulls me against him. 'There goes that solitude.' I think to myself as I feel his heartbeat quicken.

He looks down at me and we meet eyes. This was the perfect time to ask him.

"Did you save yourself for me."

I felt his whole body tense up and he froze as his face became light shade of pink. He brags his shirt buttons and starts to play with them.

"Y-yes. I told you that I loved you."

At that comment I had been taken aback a bit.. He had told me that he loved me in the locker room.

I hug him around the waist and put my head on his chest listening and listened to his heartbeat slow down and calm itself. He hugs me tighter to the point where it almost hurt.

"Ouch." I say trying to duck out of the hug. He lets go and looks down at me.

"Sorry, the other day you almost broke my hand in the limo so I summed you were pretty strong."

I try to think of what he was talking about. Wait. It was when we were driving to Honey and Mori's work. **

"Okay lets go!" Honey says coming down the hall from the left and Kyoya was coming from the right out of his room. We make it to the Limo and Arai opens the door for us and I find myself between Kyoya and the wall, across from Mori and Honey.

"Haru-chan, today we will be practicing improvisational fighting. I think that you should join."

"But why?"

"Takashi just said on the steps that you hurt his hand, so skill is hiding in there somewhere correct?"

I glare at Mori who looked at me with a confused and straight face. "Thanks a lot" I say to myself.

For the rest of the ride we were silent I looked out the window, Mori napped, Honey was swaying back and forth, and Kyoya was holding me watching out the window also. HE hung over me like a shield to keep me from Honey and Mori. I get that he doesn't want me to get with them but please, I need some kind of breathing space. I watch as we are finally making it up to the coliseum . Walking in we already saw Negendra and another boy fighting roughly.

Negendra leapt in the air as the other man's sword swooped under just barely missing Negendra's feet. This time Negendra swung for the man's torso but he blocked with his arm knocking it out of Negendra's hand. The man swung down but Negendra moved slightly to the left and ducked away into a roll. Negendra did a backwards summersault and grabbed his sword. Making it onto his feet he then lunged for the boy and the kid got hit falling backwards.

I watch as everyone including the boy, Mori, and Honey all clap for Negendra.

"Good job!" Honey says as we watch the boy leap to his feet in oerfect health. The blond boy turns to Kyoya and I and smiles. Kyoya extends his hand to the boy with a surprisingly light hearted smile. The boy takes his hand.

"Kyoya Ootari, very nice job. Was that improvised or rehearsed."

"Oh, it was rehearsed, I couldn't do that well out of no where. This is about or 60th time rehearsing it. By the way the names Zach Loft."

"American?" Kyoya says.

"Why yes."

I turn away from the boys conversation regarding America and other stuff that I just can't find intriguing in this situation. I watch Negendra walk up to me and hug me. "Good Job!"

"Thank you. I think we finally got it down for opening day. My bosses told me they want you to join on the opening day. I'm quite excited."

"What? I just thought that maybe they were just... messing with me."

"Haha nope." He smirks at me. "But if you would like you could be my partner."

"That would probably be better."

I watch as Honey walks up to Negendra and I with his mischevious smile.

I turn to Negendra and he looks at me shrugging his shoulders. Once Honey has reached us Mori comes to his side as well, leaving Kyoya to talk with Zach.

"Haru-chan its your turn."

"Um Honey, I don't think that's the best idea. I have no idea what to do in there."

"You fight of course. Just put on some armor and fight! It's not to hard."

"But-"

Honey drags me to the locker room where armor was spread across the room and weapons lined the walls on racks. It was the room that Crevan had touched me in. Honey turns toward me once we are in the center of the room. I watch him stare at me in the eyes and I couldn't look away. He takes my head in his hands and pulls me toward him. I find myself unsteady and sort of out of it. He keeps holding me but I fall to the floor on top of him continuing in the kiss.

My body begins to ache as he glides his hands over my hips and smooth over my butt. I begin to kiss him harder until I feel his tongue lick my top lip and I let him enter. Inside he prodded and poked around until we were one. Next he flips me over so he's on top and he looks down at me. His face changed. He didn't have that sweet and innocent look but he looked more manly. He had a determined and horney look on his face that watched my body deliciously. I bring my hands up around his neck pulling him down to me. I wanted more, I mean yeah anyone could catch us but I suppose that only added to the adrenaline I felt.

Honey finally hovers over me and takes off his shirt. He had a hard chest with abs, not crazy buff but were smooth and hard at the touch. I feel his muscles as they flex when he moves his arms. He gives me a quick kiss and takes off my pink tank top putting it on the floor. Then followed my bra on top of it. He stares at my chest and licks his lips slowly. His hand comes over my chest and takes it in his hand.

"H-Honey."

I hear him moan when I say his name and he switches to the other side giving the equal and enjoyable love that he had given the other one. I moan again and I watch him smile a half grin. Then he brings the right one in his mouth still touching the left one. I felt his tongue and then his teeth grazed over I arch my back pushing more to him. He takes his hand and pushes me back to the floor.

"Calm down. We haven't even done much yet." He says lifting his head from my chest. I shiver at his words he was so sexy… but he was Honey.

Next he takes off my jeans and puts them on the pile also. I take off his pants and throw them somewhere behind me not caring where they went. I look at his underwear and find myself about to laugh. His pants were pink with buttons on the front with the shape of bunnies. I hold back my laugh and stare at what is hidden by the boxers. I reach up and unbutton them as they fall to the ground.

Honey was big… I mean not as big as Mori or Kyoya but damn a close second. I get on my hand and knees putting my mouth on him. He stifles a groan which I'm pretty sure he was trying to hold back. I continue to suck ad lick him. He moves onto the bench in the middle of the room and sits. I straddle him on the bench the best I could and He kisses me up and down my neck his hands running up my back.

I fee the bulge push against me and I raise myself above him as me steadied ourselves. He then enters me and I feel him inside me. He starts to go in and out and I get into it running my ands through his hair and kissing him on his jawbone. After another minute or so I feel him cum inside of me and I follow him. I feel tired and rest my head on his shoulder with him still inside of me. He starts to rub my back as I rest on him for another moment longer.

"You ready?"

"For?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Your fight." he laughs.

"I thought I got out of that."

"No way, I have to see!"

I get off him and we both put our clothes back on. Honey walks to the wall and picks put a very plain sword and I intricate bronze shield. He tosses me some bronze armor to match and I quickly put them on. He gives me sandals to ear instead of the boots. Of course he had to give me a matching helmet too. I watch myself in the mirror. I look insane between he awful Hemet and the dreadful body armor.

"Very sexy." I say with a grumble and sulk off with a very happy Honey in tow. We reach the center stage and everyone is back to practicing while Mori, Negendra and Kyoya watching while leaning against a wall.

"Okay so you ready?" Negendra says to me pushing from against the wall. I nod my head solemnly and we take the center with the others still fighting around us.

We immediately start to fight and I could tell that he was going very easy on me. First he lunges for me going for my torso so I jump backwards by instinct. I then go for his legs but he jumps up and lunges back toward me hurdling toward my arm. I jump to my right and he goes straight past me skidding on the cement floor. We both face each other again and stand in silence. I feel the eyes of everyone else us and I let myself get under the pressure. That was when Negendra had finally take the chance to go for my torso and he reaches me sending me backwards.

"Good fight." He says shaking hands with me smiling.

"Oh, thanks." I say starting to take off my armor. Once it was all off I saunter over to Honey and Mori who appeared to look impressed.

"Well it seems apparent that you can do very good tomorrow." Kyoya says to me from the wall.

""Yes!" Honey agrees. "You have to fight opening day."

"But I don't think I will do very good," I say rubbing my arm nervously.

"It's Tomorrow. It will be quick, I promise." Honey says sticking his pinky out to me.

I stare at it for a moment or so until I roll my eyes and take his pinky into mine.

"Good! Then the day after we can go." Honey says wide eyed.

"Go where?"

"To find Hika-Chan and Kou-Chan silly!" Honey says to me..

"Oh really?" I find myself saying excitedly.

"Of course. We can leave tomorrow night or the morning after."

"I will check the times when we get back." Kyoya said messing with his glasses like he always does.

So my plan really is working. I would have never thought that I would get this far. I mean knew I would find someone, but who knew they would be so cooperative? They claimed to love me, but this much? So I guess I have learned two things on this trip so far. Looks are very deceiving… cough cough Honey. And that my life is only as good as it is because I have the boys.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading once again, I hope you enjoyed it. Please once again feel free to comment or message me with critique or ideas. Hope to have the next chapter out soon!<p> 


	7. Haruhi With a Sword

This Chapter is shorter than the other ones because it is another one of the transition chapters. I hope you enjoy and I promise to update soon! :)

* * *

><p>I'm sure that most people would love to stand in the middle of a coliseum being watched by people of Rome. But I, Haruhi Fujioka, do not. I would much rather be reading about it in a safe and quiet library. Still I must say that these last few days have been very exciting and tonight we will be leaving again. I think I might miss the coliseum, I mean yeah, some bad things have happened here but so have some of the best things. This place has memories, but I don't think I will be coming back unless I choose Mori or Honey. But then there is always the not choosing at all option.<p>

"Haruhi, you ready?"

I turn around in the locker room to Kyoya as the others are getting on their armor or helmets. It kind of smelled like boy an sweaty locker room.

"I guess. If I have to."

"Of course you have to, You already agreed."

I sighed and walked out of the locker room and into the waiting wing. There wasn't anyone here because they all were messing around in the changing room. Kyoya turns to me with his dark eyes and looks me over. My Bronze shield and armor. The large and obscene helmet. Kyoya goes in to kiss me. I kiss him back and we stand there in the dark wing. I poke him in the torso with the sword and he backs up.

"What was that for?"

"Someone might walk in."

"it's not like everyone doesn't already know you've had sex with me."

"What?"

"Oh, it's so obvious."

"How?" I think over to myself. I thought I was acting the same was as I used to. I was still pretty quiet and tolerable, I think. I Look back up at Kyoya who was eying me down like I was his dinner. I turn away and back tot eh gate that opened the wing into the stadium and I feel Kyoya's arms slip around me. He rest his head on my shoulder and I feel his hot breathing in my ear.

"So since its obvious and everything, shouldn't I give you something for good luck?"

"Absolutely not. I still don't want to be so public."

"Fine."

I hear someone walk down the hall way and Kyoya lets go now just standing next to me. We stand in silence and I hear the footsteps get louder. Then I hear Negendra talking to himself . We turn to see Negendra and Mori. No wonder why he was the only one talking.

"So we excited?" Negendra asks elbowing me with that bright smile that always stuck out against his dark skin.

"About throwing up from anxiety? No."

He doesn't reply and turns away from me to continue rambling to Mori about something again. I look around to Kyoya who was back talking to Zach who had re-entered with some others. I room was almost full with men in bronze and gold colored armored. Some were talking to others and others were practicing to themselves techniques.

Now some people were going to improvise and some had these intricate laid out plans. Now I didn't get to have that luxury. Negendra and I were up 4th and we were going to improvise ours, but he would end up winning.

I watch the wall like door slide up into a bright afternoon with tons of screaming fans. Some shouted the names of the first group or some were eating food. I watch the middle where Honey was talking into a microphone jumping up and down with excitement.

"Now let's bring out our first fight Zach and Negendra!" He exclaims and then move off to the side out of the stage. I look around to see Zach coming out of the wall first getting loud cheers. He rose his head above is hand and clapped then he took his sword out from its holder and did a couple moves to himself. Wow, showoff. Next Negendra comes out clapping his hands and shaking them above his head, Then he takes out his sword also.

They begin their fight and it looked really complicated. Of course theirs was planned so they didn't have to worry as much. It ended up being Zach won. After that the next three groups went out. The fought and a winner was decided. I heard Honey in the middle of the stage again.

"Net is Negendra and Haruhi!" I look around nervously and I see Negendra walk out first to the far end of the circular stage facing the entrance staring at me in the eyes. What do I do? Just walk out there and start? D I bow? I begin to feel my hands get sweaty and my grip on my sword was slipping.

I feel a push on my back and I stumble into the stage. We stare at each other for amoment and I look around and behind me for some kind of hint at what to do. None. Negendra points his sword at me and the crowd goes wild with enthusiasm, so naturally I point back. With that he lunges at my legs and I jump up and to the left, leaving him to slide past me on the ground. I strike down at his laying body but he rolls and jumps up facing me once again. I next go for his torso but he quickly goes to my right and tries to get me from the side. We go at it a couple more times lunging at each other but I feel the crowd going impatient. So He finally goes for my legs so I jump up a little to fast and let him get my elegs knocking me to the ground. So he stands over me and hits my torso's armor leaving and an end to the match.

* * *

><p>"Great job!" Honey says in the limo sitting across from me our way back to the house. After we get our stuff we are going straight to the airport where Kyoya's jet would meet us.<p>

"Thank you, Honey. So are you guys going to tell me where were going to next?"

"Of course not. Now where would be the fun in that?" Kyoya says sitting at my left side. I turn to Honey who shakes his head no with a giggle. So then I turn to Mori on my left who just turns away and looks out the window.

"Hmph." I say staring forward over Honey's head with my arms crossed. Where are we going? Who will we see? Tamaki? The twins? The questions whirl around in my head until I feel myself actually get dizzy. Resting my head on Kyoya I look out the window where I watch people on the sidewalk jogging or were walking with friends.

I rest my eyes for a few moments taking in Kyoya's smell and the feel of Mori's leg against mine. I feel Kyoya's arm slip around my shoulder and he brings me into his warmth. I melt in and slip into a deep sleep.

"Haruhi, were here." I hear Kyoya say through my fuzzy sleep-blocked hearing. I open my eyes and we were at their large mansion. It was a almost dark out and it looked busy between the maids running back and forth in the windows. We reach the front door with Kyoya practically carrying me there.

At the foyer I see Arai carrying down Kyoya's luggage followed my Mori and Honey carrying theirs. Next I see Misuzu in her apron and bandana struggling with mine.

"Im going to miss you." Arai says slipping me into a hug filled with friendship and sad feelings. I hadn't seen him in so long and I hadn't even stopped to chat in all my time here. And the same with Misuzu, I've just been so wrapped up with the boys and the ups and downs of this trip. I hug Misuzu and find myself on the edge of tears, how odd. Why was I going to cry? I mean yeah, I was close to them, but enough to cry? I guess I won't be seeing them anytime soon…

"Have fun." She says whispering in my ear hugging me tighter on the edge of suffocation.

I released from the hug and held her shoulders and sigh loudly. I was going to miss them. Turning to Kyoya I find a few of the tears run down my face so he cued them it was time to leave. So with a few final good byes we all leave. I'm glad I came here and saw them, even though I didn't see them much. I suppose it's good enough for me to know that they are doing so well.

* * *

><p>After a long 9 hours of flight time we land at the airport. "Finally!" I say as I step out of the plne feel completely and utterly jet lagged. We had arrive and I looked around for a sign but the only one I could see was written in english. Where were we? America?<p>

"Welcome to New York, and please enjoy yourself." I hear over a loud speaker that was blasting off the walls.

"New York? Like North America?" I say with a gapped mouth at Kyoya.

"Yes. That New York." He says to me in a very thickly coated sarcastic tone. I turn to Honey who was standing next to me examining our surroundings.

"Well then. Let's go." Kyoya says walking forward with our baggage. I turn t Mori who shrugs and us three follow behind. We all walk out of the building and get into a very nice white limo and I look out into the 4 a.m sky. Helicopters were flying overhead with flashing lights and tall buildings with lights on. The streets had cabs busily going down the streets and all different kinds of people loitering the sidewalks.

"Where to?" I say still looking out the window. I just couldn't drag myself away from the busy New York scene. It seemed like so much fun to run around with all these people, seeing all the strange things that happen here.

"To our hotel, for now. We'll leave around 8."

"That doesn't tell me who we are here for."

"I know. Keeping you out of your own plan is part of the fun."

"Great." I say with a huff of breath and continued to watch the busy scene. I turn to Mori who was on my left side and held his hand. Kyoya and Honey were sitting across from us in the limo both busy on their phones. I was dragging them away from their job's, especially with Mori and Honey just having their grand opening. But shouldn't I feel at least a little guilty?The things Is though that I don't feel bad. It was their decision to come, not mine. They didn't have to. Unless Kyoya said something to them? No he wouldn't do that.

"We're here." Says the Limo driver to us over a speaker. We come up in front of a very expensive hotel that looked to be 30 or so stories high.

"Five star?" I ask blandly.

"Mhmm." Mori says as we all walk up to the door together.

"Of course." We all make it to the lobby where Honey and Kyoya checked in while Mori and I sat on a couch. Kyoya and I would be staying together, and Mori and Honey would stay together. When Kyoya and Honey return they hand us our keys.

"So why didn't I just get my own room?"

"Kyo-chan said he wouldn't come unless he could stay with you."

"Is this true."

Kyoya turns to me and nods his head. I sigh and we all stand to go to the elevators. We share a elevator with three very attractive girls. All three were tall and blonde. One was checking out Kyoya, another was inching near Mori, while the other was openly awed at how cute Honey was. I turn to the one who was checking out Kyoya and she gives me an evil stare, turns her head up, and looks away. I scowl back and turn to the front of the elevator away from them.

The elevator opens on the 29th floor and we all got off. I and Kyoya were all the way down the West Hall and Mori and Honey wear in the East Hall. We all wave our goodbyes and retreat to our rooms.

Our room was summed up in one word. Luxury. There was one bed that had silk brown bedding and white and beige pillows. The walls were beige with white fleur de Les on them. There was a circular couch sized chair that was made of velvet at the corner of the room. I walk to the patio and the view was breath taking. It overlooked the whole city where the stars were beginning to go away and the sun was rising. The sunset was a gold, pink, and purple covering what was left of the night sky.

"Beautiful." I say leaning over the edge of the balcony.

"Yes." He says slipping an arm round my waist pulling me tight against him. The sunset, him, the balcony it must all be a dream.

"This is too perfect." I say still looking at the horizon and its variances of colors.

"That could be said. Or maybe we just want you happy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we work hard to make everything perfect. And if I have to state it for the 15th time then I will." He turns to me holding my waist looking me in the eyes. "Because we all love you ."

I was aw struck to the point I didn't have any words. Was I being a burden to them? They chose to do this on my own. It's not my fault that they love me. Is it? If I led them on I didn't mean to. I shake all these thoughts away and I get out of his grasp and walk back into the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" He says standing at the phone dialing room service.

"Orange juice."

He orders us food and drinks that would arrive in a half hour. Sitting on the bed Kyoya opens his laptop and reads what's on the screen. I go next to him and lay on my stomach staring at the screen. It was a spreadsheet for his company. Boring.

I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling waiting for him to finish. I heard the laptop click shut and he sets it on the table. Kyoya lays next to me and stares at the ceiling. My feet were laying on the headboard as were his.

"Well this is very exciting."

"It's my favorite hobby." I say.

"Ahh ceiling watching. I'll take note of that."

I let out a short laugh and turn on my side toward him. He turns back and pulls me into a kiss holding my torso to his.

"Kyoya?" I say with a smile.

"Yes?" he says pulling out of the kiss to look me in the eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of losing me to them?"

"Even more everyday I'm with you. Watching them smile at you or loving you the same as I do. But if I am afraid of anyone stealing you it would be those damn twins."

"Why is that?"

"There are two of them."

"I can't marry two of them."

"Not legally."

"Not ever" I say rolling onto my back again.

"Room service!" we hear outside the door. There were two high pitched voices that chimed together.

Kyoya doesn't move and just yells. "Come in!" I turn back onto my side and look in the door where I see two tall red haired figures in the door holding trays upon trays of food.

"Welcome back." The duo chimes together

Hikaru? Kaoru?

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter we talk to the twins and get their story of what happened after they left school!<p> 


	8. Hikaru Loves His Mayonaise

Hope you enjoy and I promise to update soon. Please favorite and comment :)

* * *

><p>Hikaru? Kaoru? My mind says to itself as it its some kind of hazy dream. I watch as the older twin sets down the tray and leans on the desk eyeing me and Kyoya up. The other twin sits in the velvet chair and spins a couple times.<p>

"Wow." I say, it being the only word that I could muster up. They were really here. I would have never thought that they would just show up.

"At a loss for words?" Kaoru says mid spinning.

"Who would have thought." The twins say chiming in together.

I turn to Kyoya who was now sitting up straight and was watching Hikaru from across the room. Kaoru gets up from the large spinning chair and he brings me some food along with Kyoya's. Sitting next to me Hikaru drapes his arm around my hip. While I have my food Kaoru sits behind me up against my back.

"Boys you're suffocating me."

"You don't like us this close?" Hikaru says sarcastically.

"What about this close?" Kaoru says as he begins to kiss the back of my neck and Hikaru runs his hands up my thigh. I pull down my beige skirt and adjust my raspberry colored top.

"No, Im trying to eat." I say completely flustered by what they had done. Was today the day where everyone just decides to molest me?

I take a spoonful of eggs, followed by toast, and then a sip of orange juice. I felt the eyes of other watching me eat and drink.

"So, you're not going to interrogate us?" Hikaru starts.

"Yes, and we were looking forward to it." Kaoru adds on.

I stare at them attempting to figure out their actual IQ. Kaoru hugs me around the waist from behind once again. Hikaru picks up my fork of eggs and attempts to feed me. I turn my head to the side now looking straight at Kyoya who is trying to ignore the twins. 'Sorry' I mouth to him attempting to shake off Kaoru's hold around my waist.

Hikaru takes advantage of my apology and forks the eggs roughly in my mouth. I turn to him and swallow scornfully. Damn Twins.

"So how did you end up here?" I say satisfying their need for attention. They both stand in front of the bed next to each other with their hands on their hips.

"So it all started with ending our senior year." Starts Hikaru while Kaoru was in the background making intricate hand motions such as crying and fist pumping.

"Next we talked to our mother." I see Kaoru join Hikaru and they stand across from each other.

"Now you kids need to get a job!" Kaoru says in a really high-pitched voice at Hikaru. I suppose he was attempting to be his mother.

"Fine!" Hikaru says with a huff being himself.

"Don't you fine me!" The boys bicker back and forth with each other playing their little role playing game. I turn to Kyoya who was awe struck at this display and he shrugs his shoulders. Then boys return to their stance next to each other.

"So we ended up coming to New York with our mother." Kaoru makes his hand into a jet and adds whooshing sounds.

"That is how we ended up in New York working for our mother's fashion company." Says he Hikaru who squeezes between me and Kyoya now separating us to the point that he almost falls off the bed. I see Kaoru sit at the desk backwards in the chair.

Knocking comes from the door and I jump up to try and get away from the madness of the twins. I open the door and see Mori and Honey waltz in past me taking their spots. The brown round chair was now occupied by Mori and Honey was jumping up and down on the bed.

I roll my eyes looking for a spot to sit but I could not find one so I leaned against the wall next to the desk.

"I'm going to look like a prostitute with all of you in here."

"Well what do you call yourself now?" Hikaru says in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever." I say looking away from them.

That was when I say Kaoru turn towards Kyoya. "I know that this is going to be out of the blue. But would you guys like to come to work with us?"

* * *

><p>When I was younger I thought that fashion was a easy job that anyone could do. Although now I am forced to say that I was very wrong. There are so many departments just to get together some top. All six of us walked down a hall covered with ceiling to floor windows. The walls were different colors on each wall along with white tile floors. The furniture was modern and colorful against the paintings that covered the walls.<p>

"So this department is…" I heard Hikaru drag on but I didn't catch the rest of his sentence. We all stop in front of large glass double doors. As we all walk in a see a large chandelier and pink walls. The paintings were colorful between aqua, pink, yellow and white. There were two glass top desks across from each other and in between a large window. In the right back corner was a peacock statue and in front of the window was a large silver couch.

"Wow." Honey says as he ran around the room looking at everything in it.

"Very nice." Kyoya said walking slowly examining the room.

"Hmm." Mori sat on the couch and 'rested his eyes' a.k.a he slept.

"Thank you!" Kaoru and Hikaru said as they both sat at their desks. To the right was Kaoru's by the peacock and to the left was Hikaru's desk. I sat on the couch next to Mori while Honey an Kyoya had stood by.

We sat in silence for a moment and look around for a second. Nothing. Then I heard to my right was a growl.

"You hungry Takashi?" said Honey as he came to his side.

"Where could we get something to eat?"

"There's actually a nice restaurant next door." Kaoru said. Now wonder why Mori was hungry it was early in the morning.

I watch as everyone goes to the door except Kaoru, Hikaru, and I.

"Are you coming Haruhi?" Kyoya says in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." He says and begins to walk out again. But he stops and turns to Hikaru. I hear him whisper something and walk out. It sounded something like "Keep your hands to yourself or die." But I could always be wrong.

Kaoru sits next to me while Hikaru was at his desk drawing something.

"So Haruhi, I'm guessing there's a reason you came to New York."

"Yes, I know this is going to sound insane and totally cliché but-" I found myself trail off and not be able to finish my sentence.

"Get everyone back together?" He says to me in a almost knowing look.

"Yes." I say flatly with a hint of embarrassment. I looked for a reaction but he sat there leaning coolly against the couch. Okay, so no reaction.

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru says from across the room at his desk.

"Then its settled."

I look at Kaoru to make sure I was hearing things right. Were they really going to do this? Were they just going to leave so that we could find Tamaki and have this little reunion? This couldn't be happening. I pinch myself seeing if this was all a dream. No it wasn't.

I hug Kaoru tightly but it was broken off his cell phone ringing loudly. He holds it in his hand, reads the name, and sighs.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hitachiin?" I hear the name yelled out loudly.

"Yes?"

"It's important I need you to settle some problems with a costumer. We need you to drive out here soon." Kaoru stands and grabs his briefcase off his desk.

"Okay, I will be right there." He puts his hand over the screaming phone. "I'm sorry"

"Alright, well, I'm on my way now!"

I see him close the door on his way out leaving me and Hikaru by ourselves. Just me, him, and the awkward silence. I stand up and walk off the silence coming to his side. He was great at drawing actually. His picture was a tall faceless and hairless woman with a long pale pink gown. It draped and was one shoulder reaching to the floor. She had he arm interlocked with a man in a black and white tux, also faceless and hairless.

Hikaru turned from the blank figures and looked at me. His yellow green eyes stared at me. I felt like he was looking into my soul, past the wall that I put up covering my attraction and my feelings. My façade fell and he pulled me down to him into a deep kiss. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and he moaned back.

"Are you sure we should do this?" he says to me.

I nodded my head and he returns to kissing me passionately. I He left my lips and he started to run his lips up and down my neck. I moan into his ear and get a moan in return.

Hikaru?"

"Mhmm?"

"My legs hurt."

"Okay. Hold on." We both get out of the kiss and we look around. His desk was covered in stuf between pencils and his computer.

"We have the couch or Kaoru's desk."

I see a evil smile cross his beautiful face. He stands and picks me up, and walks across the room. He places me down on Kaoru's desk and hovers over me. I feel him take off my shirt revealing my aqua lace bra. He takes off his own and begins to kiss down my chest right to the edge of my bra.

I feel him take off the bra and I was revealed to him. He smiles and says something under his breath that sounded like "Captivating." He then places his mouth on my right nipple and he grazes his teeth and uses his tongue over it. His hand reaches down to touch my left running it in his fingers, squeezing and teasing.

"Oh, Hikaru." I say to him between breaths and gasps as he continues to touch me.

I finally sit up and takes off his dress pants dropping to the floor as he steps out of them. Followed by his dark red boxers. I watch and look at him hardened before me. I turn him by surprise and have him sit on the desk and I get on my knees. I take him into my mouth between licking him and sucking all over.

"Har-u-hi." He says trying to catch his breath. He arches back and more goes into me. I try to get more in but I feel myself reaching my limit. I caress and touch him gently and then I grow more roughly.

"Stop." He says.

"Wh-" He picks me up and has me straddle him on the desk. He pushes my skirt over my head and he moves aside my thong.

"Do you know how long I waited for this?"

I nod my head. I did know how long he waited its been forever and I will admit I;m excited to. I feel his right hand move down and it runs over me and he puts in one finger. It goes in and out ressing against me making me feel better and better as it goes. Then it is followed bya second and I hold him tighter as his hand moves more rapidly. But I wanted more….

He finally enters me and I feel a sense of pleasure. At first he goes against me gently and I start to feel the pressure build up. Then I feel him buck harder and his hands run down past my waist onto my mound. He begins to play with my clit and I claw my hand into his back. He moans and I moan back making a symphony of sexual pleasure.

"Hikaru" I say once but then I find myself saying it again and again.

But he was climaxing and came but I guess that pushed me over the edge and came with him. I become weak and fall against him and we lay on the desk together. He's so warm. I feel him hold me tighter pressing me against his firm chest. I look up to his adorable face and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You use birth control right?"

"Birth what?" He gasps and looks down at me with pure fear in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I say to him with a confused look.

"You know it keeps you from having kids!"

"I know that."

"Then.. huh? I'm so confused."

"Just kidding." I say laughing crazily. I turn towards him and he has a thick smile on his faith looking at the ceiling.

"Good, bitch."

"Bitch?"

"yeah."

"Don't call me that"

"Okay, I was just trying it out."

We both finally grow tired of just lying there and we both stand getting our clothes back on. He dresses himself adjusting everything so that it fit the way it did before. I put on my clothes also attempting to fix my hair.

He goes back to his desk and starts to draw again but his hand isn't as steady as it had been earlier. He was now starting a new one but she had short brown hair and a short black dress. The dress was tight with bell sleeves at the top and a bottom that flowed with the wind. It had a city life view on the top of a gray building. The girl had a drink of red wine in her hand that paired with the night scene. The full moon created her shadow on the roof that was just as pretty as the girl. Her skin was pale skin shone against the dark night. He began to create her eyes which were large and brown looking off the picture.

It was me…

My hand goes to my mouth and I watch as he finishes the portrait with a white signature. It was gorgeous I looked so different in this. More mature, more beautiful, happier.

"This is what you would look like if you married me. You'd live this busy life style, have the nicest stuff, and I would love you forever. Now that doesn't sound so bad to me. Hell I would give you anything you wanted." He stands up and grabs my shoulders and pulls me into him. "I- I think I love you Haruhi Fujioka."

I was at A loss of words to that. What was I supposed to say?

"Please, you don't have to make a decision now. I've learned over the years that part of the reason we fell apart was because the fact that we all had pressured you. But it's okay now." He hugs me.

We hear the lock be messed with and Hikaru sits back down and I jump to his side as he starts a new picture of a random faceless and hairless man. Kaoru walks in and sets down his briefcase running his hand through his hair.

"Turns out half way there they didn't need me. So in traffic I had to turn all the way- What the hell is this!" He sits at his desk and swipes the desk. His finger had a white liquid on it. Oh shit. "And please don't say this is just 'mayonnaise '"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter we have some conflict with the twins and their work. Please comment!<p> 


	9. Undressing is Easier with Two

Hi, I'm sorry that thi s one took so long. just returned to school and overwhelmed. So I hope this is good. There may be a couple of mistakes that I will go back and fix later in the week. Same as usual review, favorite, and PM whatever you like! So hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I wake up in a sweat like I had been stuck in a sauna. Attempting to catch my breath I look around and see Kyoya with his back to me calmly. Not again. How many times am I going to have to re-live this memory? That was the night of graduation when the twins and Tamaki had pressured me into choosing who I would love forever. It was also the last day that I had seen them. Maybe I shouldn't have ran out that day. Maybe I should have just told them that it was either all of them or none of them. Wouldn't that have fixed everything?<p>

"Haruhi?" I hear a groggy Kyoya say as he turned over in bed next to me. He sat up over me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his chest. "Are you okay?"

"No." I shake my head "I had that dream again."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will work out eventually. You just need to give them time. Maybe things have changed."

"Maybe." I say softly pressing myself against Kyoya in the dark room. I look up to his glasses less face that was looking out the window. He ran his hand through my hair gently. So gentle. So caring. So loving….

"Did you have sex with Hikaru? Just wondering." He tried to play off calmly.

"That's something you don't need to know." I say now sitting next to him against the head board.

"Fine I won't ask again." He says and reaches toward the night stand and grabs the book he's been reading. I stand up and get out of bed shuffling toward the closet. It was 7:00 and we got back at 12 last night so I should probably get dressed. The closet had Kyoya and I's clothes already hung up nicely in order of color and size.

"Nice." I say going through them slowly looking from the blue to the green down to the yellow. I pull out a white strapless sun dress with yellow polka dots on it. It had a yellow band going around it that would look great on me. In the dresser that held our shoes I opened the top drawer. Kyoya's were on the bottom. I take out white ballet flats and get dressed. Turning around I see that Kyoya was still reading his extremely boring book.

"You should put on your glasses." I say looking in the mirror putting on a plain silver chain necklace. I watched him in the mirror get up and go to the closet pulling out a white button down shirt and black dress pants. He put on a light blue tie with black dress shoes. He looks really good, but when doesn't he?

"Well don't you look gorgeous. "He says wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I felt his lips trail up past my shoulders and all the way up to the edge of my jaw bone. I moan when he comes behind my ear. His mouth was so warm I just wanted him to take me right here and now.

"Kyoya?"

"Mmm?" He says with his mouth now going on my cheekbone.

"Make love to me."

"That was the plan." he says whispering softly into my ear.

He picks me up and he lays me onto the bed with my arms above my head. First he takes off his shirt and then me own. He looks at my half naked body hungrily at first but then he stared at it like I was being eaten alive by angry rabbits.

"What?" I say covering myself with my arms.

"I don't know… I liked you better before. When you were all mine. But now yo have love marks from other men. Hikaru, Mori, Haninozuka, Kaoru… all of them have marked you."

"Not Kaoru." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever. " He says now sitting on the bed next to me looking down. "They all still touched you and loved you. I thought I could stand it at first. But apparently I cant." He says bringing his hand to his forehead and a couple tears ran down. Ive never seen so much emotion from him its shocking.

I crawl over and lay my head on his chest looking up at his crying face. I curl up so that he brings his arms around me tightly.

"I love you." He says wiping away a tear and now looking me straight in the eyes. The determination, the strength, the effort and all this time I took it for granted. Maybe I should stop being so oblivious and start to notice things. I loved Kyoya Otari… and the others. I sigh in my head and get frustrated. I can't love them all!

He brings his lips down to mine and in all the frustration I just sit there thinking to myself completely ignoring his burning hot lips. He backs away and looks at me confused, but he shakes it off and we both sit up re-dressing ourselves. Again.

"Ding Dong!" We hear shouted outside our door about an hour later. I jump to answer the door but Kyoya stands, turns me, and I fall back onto the bed. That sly devil. He opens and I blonde boy walks in along with a tall dark haired figure.

"Hey!" I say hugging them both and returning to sit on the bed nicely to make sure the dress wasn't revealing to much. They both sit down, Mori at the spinning circular and Honey next to me. Kyoya sits at the desk and faces us examining for any time of touching, platonic or not.

"What do we want to do today? Hika-chan and Kou-chan both said that we have to choose. I can be anything we want!"

"Hmmm" Kyoya says in deep thought. 'Say something boring I dare you" I think to myself glaring at him.

"Let's go to Wall Street. There's some people there I would like to meet they have this new-"

"No" Honey cries now laying with his head hanging off the bed. "That's so boring!"

"Fine." Says Kyoya now pouting to himself in his own little way with his arms crossed.

I turn to Mori who was just watching the situation as a bystander.

"Well what do you think Mori?" I say to him snapping him out of his hazy half-asleep viewing.

"Shopping." He says blandly and then looks out the window probably creeping on people going by the hotel.

"Ooooh sounds fun!" says Honey now sitting up and jumps off the bed excitingly.

"Fine with me." Says Kyoya.

"Okay. Just let me call the twins and we will be on our way."

I go to call them but I get an incoming call. The twins. 'Are they psychic?' I ask myself answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi" they say chiming in together at prime energy.

"So we decided."

"And that decision would be?" Says Hikaru.

"Shopping."

"Ahh what a surprise." Says Kaoru sarcastically.

"Were on our way now." Says Hikaru ending the conversation with a click.

"Um bye?" I say to the phone setting it down.

. Love the manners boys. I return to my seat and Mori is staring out the window. Kyoya and Honey were having some kind of stare off with each other. Odd. I roll me eyes and attempt to fix the situation.

"So... uh… do you... uh... know what you want to... um…buy?" I rub my legs awkwardly.

"Nothing." Kyoya said and picked up his phone and I watched the screen glow odd off his glasses.

"I don't know." Honey said clutching the end of the bed. Mori grunted and returned to his staring. How insightful they are.

We sat in silence until a half hour later we heard the bell ring so I jumed to answer the door. As usual. In the entrance were two tall red haired men hanging on each other casually. The older one entered first kissing my hand while the other followed giving me a kiss on the cheek. The boys took their place and stood staring at each other. I guess some things never change. The awkward silence continues until Kyoya stands followed by Mori and Honey.

"We going?"

"We have to get their somehow." Hikaru said harshly. What was the tenseness?

"Oh." I say back following the group leave except for Kaoru who was behind me. We reach the entrance of the hotel and come to two large SUV's. Honey, Mori and Hikaru go in one car. I, Kaoru, and Kyoya go in the other.

"I would have thought that you would have joined your brother?" Kyoya says adjusting his thin frames.

"No. HE's in a bad mood. It's best to leave him with the two most patient people. As you can see our little group here isn't very much."

I nod my head and look out the window sitting next to Kaoru with Kyoya on his other side. The New York scene is so much different than the night life. It was still bustling with people but they seem less dressed up and more in suits or pencil skirts.

We pull up to a tall building with a large sign in the front. Both SUV's full step store and there are tall model like women running around in high heels and dressed to the fullest. One turns and checks out the boys and continues with a dress. We look around the store and I go to the girls section looking at clothes not really caring.

"This is kind of boring by myself." I mutter.

"Then may I help you?" I turn to the tall female to my right. She had light brown hair and wide brown eyes.

"Renge? What the hell are you doing here" My shock flows through me. Stalking me? Wow.

"I thought I would see how the infamous host club is. I was the manager remember?"

"You didn't do much."

"I did a lot of things… just not with the host club."

'Whore."

"Cross dresser."

"Slut."

"Nerd"

"Lovely Ladies!" we both turn to behind us and see a tall masculine figure with thick glasses and dark brown swept hair. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a black vest, black pants, and a red ascot. His shoes were shown so well I could see myself.

"Kuzukiyo?" I say to him in disbelief. Let me make this easier. He's my old class president who suffers from Nectophobia and any other fear you can think of.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well after Momoka decided she loved you more than me she told me to leave her alone. That was when I decided… I'm Gay. I know right? Shocking. Well I followed the Hitachiins and got a job here in retail. I must say a pretty fulfilling job. Now back to my original question, how may I help you?"

"She needs clothes."

"Haruhi, when did you become a girl?" He asks me just realizing now I have a completely different sex.

"Since birth."

"Okie Dokie. No questions" he says grabbing our wrists and leading us to the dressing rooms passing the twins. They look at us confused but waves us off with a hand and goes back to looking at jeans and being watched by sales girls.

I get in and a few minutes later stuff is being hung in the door and I look at the clothes thoroughly. Hell no. I put them on anyways not like I had a choice. I put on a large sheer gray top. Over it is a very tight, short, tight skirt that makes the shirt pop over slightly. My shoes were black heels that I felt I was going to die in. I look in the mirror for a second turning around to make sure I wasn't to be confused with a hooker.

"Come out!" I hear Renge shout from outside my door with a sigh I open it faced with Renge in some kind of flamingo pink number. The boys were sitting in round couch chairs watching me. I turn around slowly with no enjoyment.

"I want to buy it!" I hear Kaoru shout1

"No, I am!" Kyoya shouts!

"No! I want to she looks so cute!" Honey says jumping up and down.

"Humph!" Mori grunts eying up the outfit.

Hikaru stays just watching with a monotonous face. Did he like it?

"Enjoy?" I say to him spinning now with a little more grace.

"No, you should look more decent." He says crossing his arms attempting to look away. You know you like it. I wink at him hoping that he eases up.

"Whatever." He says turning farther away. I swear if he ends up being like Kyoya with this insane jealousy act I will flip him right out of that chair.

I get back in the dressing room faced with more and more outfits for about an hour. But over time the boys get hungry and some left. Kyoya and Kaoru stayed and continued to watch as me and Renge tried on outfit after outfit claiming they wanted to buy them all. And this is only the first store we have gone to.

Next we go to an all-women's store that me, Renge, and Kaoru all enter. It was smaller and the clothes look very vintage. Antique Jewelry like keys and watches. The prints and materials appeared to be older. I try on a long floor length white dress with lace at the top. I walk out and I see Kaoru blush a tad.

"You look beautiful." He says to me with his hand over his mouth his face only getting darker. Renge leaves hers in a short turquoise dress and her mouth gapes at me.

"You have to get it!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" she shouts with a jump.

"Uhh okay?"

I get back into my clothing I was tired of trying stuff on so I went to sit at the bench in front of the dressing rooms with Kaoru. Renge leaves out of one and sits next to me facing the floor length curtains.

"I think I'm going to go join the boys." She says lamely and stands giving me a wink on her way out. What the hell?

Kaoru turns to me slightly and looks around. He pints at a b=short peach colored s=dress with a lace band around it. It was something I would have never picked out. "I designed that" he said d standing and going over to it.

"I had based it off of the uniform at the school. I meshed the yellow and pink and came up with this. Not anything like the uniform. I know. But I was thinking of you and how you would look in it and I just couldn't help myself. And Uhh... I was hoping that during all of this rambling you would kiss me like in cheesy manga or something... But I guess not."

"Hah." I laugh to myself. He was always the adorable one, in the now-shota-Honey-like- Bunny-Rabbit-cute but more of eager-cute-sweet-embarrassed way.

I look up at him and takes his head in mine and lean in for a kiss. The arm not holding the dress pulls me closer up to him and my lips reach his. Electricity. I suddenly wanted to touch him and feel him. Why? Why was I in such an odd mood?

"Mmm.. try this… on." He says between kisses setting the dress between us breaking off the kiss. My gaze drops and I grab the dress getting into the dressing room.

"Fine" I quickly jump into the dress and walk out to him pinning quickly to get it over with. He holds me against him. "I love it." He says whispering in my ear. Really? I hate it. I wanted to say but I let it go. He ushers me into the dressing room closing the curtain behind him. No. He wouldn't.

"You should really get out of that." He says taking off his shirt revealing g his abs and his lean fit body.

"I let the dress slide to the floor stepping out of it. "Okay." I say now taking off his pants letting the dark wash jeans drop to the floor. I look at his tight navy blue underwear.

He takes my body into his hold and begins to kiss my neck and his mouth reaches my neck I felt his warm mouth, his hot breath, and his sharp teeth grazed my skin.I moan to myself.

"Kaoru."

"Hmm'"

"Thanks." In between kisses he looks up at me and meets my gaze.

"Why?"

"For loving me."

"I can't help myself even if I wanted to. You're irresistible. We don't have time to talk or any forplay. We have to hurry. But I promise to give you an amazing night soon." He says smiling placing his hands on my shoulders kissing me quickly. He turns me around so my back reaches his hot and warm chest. He undoes my bra and it falls to the floor and my underwear follows making pink pile on the floor.

"He takes off his underwear and I feel his erection press against me. It turns me on more and I lean down with my hands pressed against h the wall. He runs his hands down my shoulders and touches my chest. He runs his hands over my nipple causing electricity to run through my body. He places kisses on my back that sent me into pure ecstasy.

He finally puts his hands on my hips and presses me against her. His erection positions himself and finally enters. He presses against me so my body jutted at the wall. My womb started to burn with pleasure and I found myself wanting it faster and harder. I wanted him to push against me so hard that he breaks through.

"More." I mutter between deep breaths to him. I wanted him to make me feel loved, I wanted to feel alive, and I wanted to feel special. Even though I'm having so much enjoyment and pleasure why does this constant need some tot me over and over again? Why do I need to feel loved all the time? Am I wrong? Insane? Needy? I try to shake away the thoughts and focus on my activity at hand. Sex.

He went against me over and over again and I felt that he was going to come soon. And he did. He came and my body reacted coming soon after and we both try to regain our strength to stand. I turn r=from the wall attempting to fix my hair in the mirror turning to him. "

"Well. Quite the dress." I say. It was the only thing that had come to my mind.

"Thanks." He says re-buttoning his black button up shirt. HE added his white tie and jeans to match. We both get dressed and leave the dressing room receiving a wink from the lady at the counter. She encouraged it?

We both get into the busy New York street and run across to the little Bistro that we knew the rest of the group was att. We enter and they were all at a large table on the patio. Some were drinking and some were eating. They had a lively conversation. Renge was standing waving her hands above her hand while Hikaru yelled for her to sit. Honey was attempting to get Kyoya to eat some of his cake. Mori was fast asleep resting his hands on the table.

"Hey!" I wave with Kaoru and the now lively group waves back. Renge pulls in two chars between her and Hikaru. We sit, I next to Renge and Kaoru next to Hikaru.

"What took you two so long?" Hikaru said. "Business?" I had completely forgotten that store must work for them. Maybe he knew that girl. What if he had slept with her?

"Oh yes. I had long awaited business to attend to." Kaoru says with a wink at me.


	10. I, Haruhi Fujioka, am a Foreigner

Okay so I have been really busy between school and the play we are doing. So If there are errors, mistakes, boringness, etc. Please point it out or give me suggestions. Otherwise I really do hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Oh Haruhi! Wake up you sleepy head!"<p>

My eyes opened to a blurred figure on top of me. They were pale skinned with long brown hair out of its usual ponytail flowing over their shoulders. My eyes return to usual vision and she is in a sea foam green tank top and sea foam green shorts. She was make up less and had bags under her eyes. What a different Renge then usual.

"Will you get off of me!"

She rolls off and lays next to me resting her head on her hand. I rub my eyes and sit with my head against the head board. Wait, where was Kyoya? I look around frantically to see that he was gone. 'Where'd he go?' I think to myself again a little less frantically.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry." I say looking off into the distance over the huge city. Where cant hey be?

"They all left." Renge said resting her head on my lap staring up at me.

"Where'd they go?" I attempt to say nonchalantly.

"How should I know?" She says laughing. "They left around 11."

"11! What time is it?"

"It's about 1 here in America." She says stifling out a yawn.

"Were wasting our day away!" I jump up sending her to sit straight up. I get out of the bed and run over to the overly organized closet. I went through it quickly and picked out a red ruffled tank top and a pair of black short. I put on black flip flops and a red rose in my hair.

"Lets go!"

"I'm not dressed Baaaka." She rolls out of the bed and drags her way to the door. We walk down the hall and go into her room which looked like a hurricane went through. Her clothes were everywhere and 2 of the pillows were missing somewhere under the large comforter on the floor. I start to clean up and then realize something.

"Its 11 why are you so tired?"

I look over to the closet that she was at and she had stopped and stared at it. She blushes and attempts to riffle through it again.

"I was up late."

"How late?"

"Late enough to be tired."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! What other answer to you want! "

"The real one."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes"

"The same way you lied about your sex!"

"Whatever." I say crossing my arms now sitting on her now clean bed. "Just tell me who."

"The wa-mmmhmhmh"

"Who?"

"The wa-i-mhm"

"The what?"

"The waiter!"

"Hah." I say messing with the fabric on the expensive bed spread. It gleamed a gold color on the dark black bed frame.

I turn around and see Renege standing tall and thin in dark wash jeans and a black lace bra. Her shoes were tall black pumps that made her even taller. She looked at me holding her shirt in her hand.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I say blushing and turning away from her.

Why did she have to be so pretty? I'm sure some people look at her as this tall beautiful girl who only hangs out with the best of the best but she has her flaws. I'm not trying to put her down but she can be so god damn beautiful that I can't help but get jealous. "No stop it Haruhi!" I say to myself giving a mental bitch slap.

She finally sits next to be in a olive green sheer shirt. It had bronze studs on the shoulders that made her stand out. I just realized her hair was curled. How tired was I? She was putting in bronze colored earrings that hung down long. She finally turns to me with a smile and stands towering over my short body.

"Ready?"

"Oh okay" I say finally snapping out of my thoughts.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know anywhere will work."

"Okay how about we get lunch somewhere nearby and decide."

"Sounds good to me." I say as we get into the elevator. I look up at Renge who was about 4 or 5 inches taller than me now. She stands tall and strong. She was such a beautiful person. The elevator goes down a couple floors and stops when two tall guys enter. One was tall and had long brown hair. He was muscular with stubble. The other was really tan with light eyes. I look at them and I see… purple. His hair was long and white blond swept.

Model? Actor? He was so... attractive. I found myself staring at his tight white shirt and his strong jaw line. I gulped and tried to look away at Renge who was already giggling talking with the dark brown haired guy. What do I do? The door opens again and more people come in shoving me against the blonde boy. The space between us is almost gone and I feel his hand draped at his side rubbing against my thigh. I turn my right looking at Renge for help but she turns to me with only a wink. I mean I didn't have a boyfriend so it's not like I can't flirty with him or anything. Right?

So when people begin to get out I act like I get pushed and bump into him. I turn up with a smile to the Sunkist tan boy and smile with a apology. He looks down with a hand in his hair and he forgives me. I turn to him in the now somewhat open elevator.

"Hi." I stumble out attempting to make a conversation.

"Oh, um, hi?" he says in English.

I was foreign I barely know this language.

"What's you name?"

"Dimitri." He says to me over the boring elevator music.

"Oh. Haruhi."

"Foreign?"

"Yes."

"Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Wait what does that mean? We never learned that. I look around as to what I say.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Oh." He says with a frown staring at the door. God Haruhi you're a dork! I tell myself trying to not bang my head against the wall like a mad man.

The doors finally open at the long awaited first floor and we step out. He turns to me out of the elevator and begins to speak.

"Join us?"

I could understand this and I look at Renge who actually knew this language and she nods her head yes. She walked closely next to the brunette guy finding a table. We all sit. Renge to my right, The Brunette man across from me, and Dimitri to my left. We sit in silence as we all stare at the long menu. Renge orders for me what I want and the other two also. She turns to Dimitri and begins to speak fluently.

What were they talking about. I saw their eyes drift to me every once and a whole which caused me to become awkward and paranoid. What? Renge finally leans back in her chair and says in Japanese.

"He so digs you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"But-"

"Don't but me."

"Okay."

"So are you willing to detach from the hosts for one night."

'Detach…' I think to myself looking at the floor nervously. Isn't that like cheating? I mean yeah I'm not dating them but I've never kissed a boy outside the group. I've never had sex with a boy outside the group. I've never been on a date outside the group. Wouldn't it be weird?

"Haruhi?"

"I heard you." I say looking back up.

"I don't know Renge, we hardly even know them."

"Haruhi, you need to learn to date outside the norm."

"I like the norm." I say to her more agitated and determined than I had been before. The table becomes quiet and Renge stares at me disappointedly. The boys were staring at each other. They were both very attractive and all, but I just don't think that I could do it.

"Oh Haruhi, darling!" I hear shouted at the entrance of the restaurant. Coming in was a tall man with dark hair and glasses. He had on jean a white dress white and a black blazer. He came up and kissed me on the cheek standing behind me.

"Who is this?" Dimitri says innocently.

"Oh, why I am her fiancée." Kyoya says in English. What's a fiancée?

"You're her what?" Renge says spit taking all over the brunette boy who jumps in disgust. The blond boy looks around in a very confused manner and stands. He shakes Kyoya hands and slowly leaves the table with his very upset friend.

"What the hell was that all about?" I say turning around in my chair towards Kyoya. "What's a fiancée?"

Kyoya looked around for a minute and then sat down next to me. "Someone who you are going to marry."

"We aren't engaged."

"I know that."

"Then why?"

"When I promised to steal you from men, that means men outside the former host club. You've gotten ditzy since high school." He says folding his hands over the table as all of our food comes. Kyoya pulls p Dimitiri's plate and digs in to eat nonchalantly.

"So what are you doing here? I thought that you all had left."

"We had, Honey and Mori are off somewhere looking at weapons. The twins had to make some kind of big deal. So I wandered on my own back to the hotel hoping to have hot and sweaty-"

"Don't you dare try to finish that while I am eating!" Renge shouts with a finger pointed at him and a mouth full of bright yellow eggs. Kyoya's gives off a short and brief laugh before shoveling in some more food.

"Plans for the day?" Kyoya asks us.

"Boy hunting." Renge says biting her toast.

"Ill pass on that." I say waving off her idea.

"Then Kyoya will go with me, right?"

"Absolutely not." He says.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no!"

"Please?"

"Fine if it shuts you up." He says throwing his fork down in frustration.

"Yay." She says sitting down with the piece of toast in her mouth.

"Will you be fine on your own. I really hate to leave you." Kyoya said with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I will be fine."

They both stand at the end of our brunch and begin walking away. K hear them have a faint conversation.

"So my wingman has to make me look like the best looking woman anywhere. Think you could do that?"

"I don't think anyone can."

SMACK!

I look behind me and see Renge had slapped him hardly in the arm and they were almost out. They turn and wave at me and I wave back with reassurance. I sit there by myself, pay, and go back to my room. It's so boring in here. What am I supposed to do for fun?

"Ughh!" I say flopping back down on my bed. At least in school could study or something when I was bored but this is just hell.

DING DONG!

I go to answer the door slowly and see one tall red haired man in the door way. Kaoru. He had on a black V-neck shirt and ripped blue almost white jeans. His shoes with large black shoes and he was holding flowers out to me. Daisies.

"Hey there!" I say reaching up for a hug where he span me around and set me down on the bed. He sat next to me like a perfect gentlemen a pecked my cheek.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh the usual , nothing."

"Ahh that seems fun."

"Not really."

"We could have sex."

"People need to stop always suggesting that! But no, I don't think so."

"Well it is always up for grabs."

"I don't feel like grabbing anything right now."

"Perv." He says scoffing at me with an eye roll.

I punch his arm and we both stare at the wall. I get up and pace around the room while he stays on the bed. Well now it has become quiet and awkward.

I open the door to the terrace and walk out. I hang over the edge and watch the many people move below. So many races and genders. Different classes and types. They were all so much different than each other its astonishing.

"Like New York?"

"Very much so." I say with a smile plastered on my face watching them like ants act in their everyday lives.

"You could always live here. Learn English. They have schools and everything here. You could pick right up from where you were in Japan and live with me and Hikaru. It would be great. We would have fun, see each other every day, I would be so excited." He says with a sigh as the sun beats down on us. Winds move in and I see his hair flip around from its perfect styled doo.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?" I say looking away from his hair and into his large eyes. He comes closer and places an arm around my waist overlooking the streets.

"What if I said I loved you."

"I don't know." I say softly snuggling closer. And the truth is I really don't know what I would say. 'Oh, I love you too?' I can't I denied everyone with their crazy proposals I just can't change my mind now.

"Sorry." I say moving closer to him.

"Don't worry." He whispers to me brushing some of my hair away from my face.

The winds finally pick up and I begin to feel shivers. Kaoru was getting a tad cool to when Goosebumps begin to appear on his arm. He opens the door and we step into the hotel room. It was quiet and desolate. Sounds from outside the window were the only things heard as we stared at each other in front of the large door.

Taking advantage of the moment he leaned down to kiss me and I moved up to his lips. They were warm against mine and I could feel his hands reach down to my shorts grabbing the edge. I licked his lip and he opened up letting my tongue slide through. We kissed for what felt like a few short seconds when he picked me up and carried me to the bed. The bright sun beat down on us from the glass window and I knew what was going to happen next.

He leans over me using his arms to keep him raised above me. He slides off my shirt looking at my chest. He licked his lips as though I was his prey but he held back and just undid my bra. His hands glide over softly leaving shivers up my spine. He gropped me as I felt myself stifling moans and groans. I begin to grab his shirt when he pushes me back down.

His lips reach just below my jaw and they trailed down to my shoulders, my arms, and he kisses my hand. He grabs it and pulls me up against him and lays more kisses. 'What's with him and all of the foreplay?' I say to myself.

I finally removed his shirt and looked at the very smoldering chest I had come to know in high school. He lets me touch his abs and his muscular arms. He finally reaches down for my shorts and unbuttons them sliding them off me legs. He looked at me holding the edge of my underwear asking for approval. I nodded yes slightly trying to suppress my hunger for him. The underwear comes off and he stared. This caused me to flush and cover my face. His hands came down to the back of my knees pushing my legs upward so that he could put his face in.

His tongue entered and I pushed against him as reflex. His tongue slid in farther and I moan louder each time. He gets up and I feel myself try to keep my cool. That wasn't working. He undoes his pants and his underwear letting them drop to the floor. He comes back to me and he spreads my legs. I felt his member rub around teasing and taunting me before it had actually entered. He began to go in and out as I feel the bed move slightly.

We continue to do this constant sexual movement in full sight of the window. I lookout into the sun not watching Kaoru or what he was doing. I was focusing on the movement his pushing against my wall, how amazing it felt, and maybe who I was with. I felt him come into me and my body reacted in return. He immediately pulled out and came to the side fo my naked body. He was on his side and I was on my back with his arm around my stomach.

Kaoru looks me in the eyes and I stare blankly back. What were my feelings toward him? Do I love him? I shook my head trying to shake off my thoughts. I returned to the situation and I kiss him. Not rough and not hard. It was soft and gentle, in the upmost romantic way.

I block out all the sound from the room and come back into the kiss. My eyes felt heavy and I realized no matter how much sleep I had gotten I'm still really tired. I back away and turn over as he spoons against me.

"Go to sleep." Kaoru whispered moving hair to behind my ears. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. I must have been really tired because it took me very little time to fall into a deep sleep.

"I sleep in that bed!" I hear as my eyes shoot open looking at my surroundings. I turn to the door way where Kyoya and Renge stand full with bags. Renge giggled as the very disturbed Kyoya stood with his mouth gaped. Oops.

* * *

><p>Okay so please, please, please do review or message me. I am very sorry if there are any mistkaes or just flat out boring once again, I will try and get more of the plot done in the next chapter.<p> 


	11. Planes and Puzzles and People, Oh My!

Im sorry that this took so long, i've been racking my brain trying to think what to do next. Well this is the outcome. Yes it is very short just a filler chapter. Im sorry but I love you all and thank you so much for following me along the way :)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that in our bed" Kyoya said in the elevator on our way down to the lobby.<p>

"I told you I was sorry."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

The elevator doors opened with a ding and we stepped out looking for the group. We walked into a large sitting and ballroom. We noticed in the far right corner our group was on a bunch of couches. Renge, Honey and Mori on one side. With the twins on an opposite couch facing them. We take the couch nearby facing toward the middle. They all stop the loud conversation they were having and face us.

"So," Hikaru started behind his brother who sat in front of him facing me. "we decided to help you on your trip for this 'reunion'"

"Really?" I say trying not to sound like I was going to burst.

"Of course!" Kaoru said with a bright smile flashing his bright teeth at me.

"Thanks." I say a tad shyer as I look at the ground. I begin to wonder why they would. I mean they all know that I'm going to have to choose one and that it's very likely that they won't be chosen. Are they really that confident…? I shake off the thought and look up to see the gang confused.

"When do we leave?" Renge asked with a bounce to her rising off of the couch. I begin to stand too looking at the boy wondering what to do.

"I suppose we can leave in about an hour if that is what you want." Kyoya said straightening himself out.

"Great! Honey jumped as he practically ran toward the door to the outside.

We all followed realizing that our journey was to come to an end and I was supposed to make a decision. Who would I choose?

After a long time getting into the airport we finally make it onto the plane. It only took 20 minutes of taking off belts, jewelry, and metal studded underwear to get through the detectors, have everyone stop to look at souvenirs under the price of 5 dollars, and lastly have the twins make me carry their luggage bag, babies. Men are always so difficult.

"So Haru-chan you never told me if you were excited to see Tama-chan!"

"Oh, well I think I am." I say blushing trying to be perfectly honest.

"Were you excited to see us?" He said a tad insecure.

"Oh course I was!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Real-"

"Honey stop." Mori says as he sips his coffee from across the plane. Wow that was the loudest I had ever heard him say anything. I continue to sit alone at the back corner while the others were scattered around the large sixed plane. Mori and Honey in the corner. Kyoya off at the right middle. The twins and Renge off at the Left middle. I stay in my back while I watch the others.

My eyes wonder over everyone as they act in their normal manner. Kyoya was reading and looked up from his book to give me a wink. I feel my face flush. Why? It's not like everyone in this room hasn't seen me naked beneath them. Except Renge, definitely not Renge. I shiver at the thought and continue to creep on everyone. Mori looks up from his dozing off to give me a tired look and smile then resting his head. My eyes move to his partner in crime who was kicking in his chair with a lovely little Usa-chan next to him. He didn't move and just stared at me. I begin to feel creeped out and look away.

"My eyes wonder over to the other side of the plane where I see Renge filing her nails totally not even paying attention to me. My eyes move to Hikaru who was reading a magazine. He sneezes and looks up at me to lick his lips looking me up and down. I begin to cover myself awkwardly. He looks down back at his magazine satisfied with my reaction. I finally move to Kaoru who had a pen and was working on a puzzle. He begins to chew on the pen in frustration. He looks up with pen in mouth at me and smiles. He forms a heart with his hands but the pen falls out and he chases it.

Knocking into Renge she jumps to meet eyes with me. She gives me a questioning look that judged me thoroughly. I shrug my shoulders as if I had no reason why it was so quiet. This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it even though it was really just an intro into the Tamaki section. But I look forward to brining in the final host. But also note that since this is the final host the story will be wrapping up in the next 5 or 6 chapters when Haurhi finally makes her choice. Please comment and make your predictions, I would love to know who gets it right or wrong :)<p> 


	12. Lightning and Thunder

So the long waited chapter. I apologize to all of you for amking you wait for so long. Between school, my preps for a anime convention, my other series (hint. hint. go read. hint. hint;) ) Its been really hard for me to write this. On top of all that I have had so much writing block. But I think I have a grasp of it now.

* * *

><p>Click. Click. Click.<p>

I hear as my tall black stilettos hit the stairs as I move forward. I get farther up the stairs to the landing of the tall mansion foyer. I look down at the paper in my hand. _Last Room of the West Hall. Upstairs._ I place my hand on the door knob and twist it open. Sitting with wine on the bed was a long and lean blond man. He greeted me with a smile that made me melt. Tamaki.

Let me start from the beginning.

"Haru-chan! Were here!" I wake from my sleep. How long have I been asleep? I rub my eyes and look out the window. We were at the airport.

"Where are we?"

"France silly?"

"Why?"

"Long story." Kyoya butted in suddenly trying to usher me out the door.

We stand outside the airport where Kyoya was leaning against a wall while the twins talked to Renge against a column. Mori and Honey were by the car trying to get everything in the trunk. We may need 3 cars for all of us.

"I'm confused." I say getting closer to Kyoya so we were at whisper distance.

"Tamaki came here a year after school because of family issues."

"What?"

"He's an adult now. He can see his mother without restrictions. Think about it Haruhi she's sick and he can see her. What else could he be here for?"

My mind wanders over the thoughts of Tamaki kneeling at his mother's bedside. He must be worried sick. How bad could she be? Dying?

"Come on!" says Hikaru as he crosses over to the bus followed by the others. I watch them get on and Kyoya lowers for a kiss and lead me to the bus. It was large and empty. Mori and Honey sat in the back left while the middle right held the twins. Renge laid in the front leftt. Looking up as Kyoya and I had passed her. I made my way to the back with Kyoya behind the twins.

Kaoru leans over the seat and looks down at us followed by his brother.

"Excited?" He says cocking his head in curiosity.

"You must be!" Hikaru says.

"I suppose" I say laying back looking out the window. The foggy morning rolled by as we made our way down various streets and my eyes grew heavy. Why was I always so tired? I wake up leaning on Kyoya who was also asleep. My eyes try to look for the others on the bus but no one was in my view. I pull out my compact mirror and use to look back at Honey and Mori.

Honey was asleep, head on Mori's lap and Mori was staring at the seat across from his window. My eyes make their way to Kyoya's lap top that was on his lap. My hand runs over the mouse pad and I look at the screen. Boring stuff. Why was it always work with everyone? Have I not accomplished the same things that they have? I feel so stupid now. Why can't I be like them and have a perfectly successful life… ?I try to swat the idea away as we pull into a large parking lot.

I lookup waking Kyoya in the process and we all watch out the window to see a tall luxury hotel. Everything was read in French. I stumbled off the bus feeling a shot of jet lag. Wow this traveling was going to be wearing me away. Kyoya made it into the hotel and checks us in. The bus driver and a couple of hotel workers take our luggage out of the buss. I follow Kyoya to our room along with Mori and Honey following behind. The twins take the elevator after us.

We reach our room. It was floor 12 and room number 1234. The twins had 1235 and Mori and Honey had 1236. Our room was across from the twins and on our left was Mori and Honey. I guess nothing loud will be happening late at night with all of us this close.

Kyoya unlocks the room as the men with our baggage follow and set our stuff down. I take a look around the room as Kyoya gives the bell boys a nice hearty tip. The room had dark blue walls with small powder blue fleur de lis on the paper. Our bed was a large dark wood bed with white and powder blue bed. The look out the window was the beautiful shopping are of Paris.

"So beautiful, what should we do?" Kyoya says picking me up and twirling me around. I watch the room spin in circles and I finally get dizzy and yell "Let me down!" with a laugh or two added in. He finally twirls me onto the bed and lays me down. I see his outline overtop of me. It shadows my body and I feel like the sun during an eclipse.

His face comes down to mine in search of a kiss. I kiss him back gently, then more roughly as her leans against me more. No. I can't get swept up in him again. Must. Find. Tamaki.

"Tamaki. Were here for him, not sex."

"Later?" Kyoya says with raised eyebrows and a hopeful tone.

"Fine."

"Okay." He says pushing him off of the bed and then helped me up. Kyoya picks up the phone located on the bed side table and I begin to unpack our bags. Who knows how long well be here?

"Yes. Yes. Alright, dress up? Costume? Ahh. Okay Tamaki, I will tell the others, 10? Oh, 9? Alright sound good." Kyoya says with a head nod here and there. Tamaki? That was Tamaki? Didn't he want to talk to me?

"Well turns out our dear friend didn't tell us he's throwing a party tonight at his mansion. Looks like the gang will be partying tonight." He says before dialing everyone else and letting them know of the event later tonight.

"Yes, the theme is A Night at the Circus."

Circus? I love the circus. I mentally say to myself with a wide smile before thinking of what to wear. Many ideas run through my mind, I'm not able to choose one and I begin to mentally design many as they swirl through my mind. An acrobat comes through my mind and then a contortionists run through.

"So, what do you plan on going as?" Kyoya says to me as he sits next to me on the bed.

"Not sure."

"How about a…." He whispers the rest into my ear and my eyes brighten. Perfect.

The group was dressed to perfection. The twins were in matching outfits. Black and white vertical striped pants. Black dressed shoes with tightly bound laces. Their shirts were red and puffy with white and red accents here and there. Faces were painted white and thick eyeliner was placed on both of them.

"Mimes!" They both shout as they enter the room doing eccentric stereotypical mime impressions.

"You two being quiet? Maybe the circus really does fulfill dreams." Kyoya says coming in from the bathroom in his black outfit covered in many flames. Fire-eater.

Next to enter was Renge, she was in a black acrobat outfit with hot pink accents covering it. He hair was in a bun and she had pink accents coming from her hair.

"You look like…" Kaoru started.

"A stripper." Hikaru finished as they act out their words.

Her face made a 'Oh no you didn't look' but her laugh said 'unfortunately I know.' They all begin to have a heated discussion over whose costume was better.

The last to come was Mori and Honey. More was dressed as a lion tamer completed with an intricate black and white outfit with light blue accents. He had a whip and a tall black hat. To his right Honey was dressed as, of course, a lion. He had the mane and the tail. It blended with his perfect blonde hair and had the makeup to match. Only Honey could pull off a lion so well. As everyone gets settled in to their conversations, and for a certain person, lion impressions, I continue to get ready. I myself was a magician. A top hat covered my short hair and I had intricate mascara that ran in many shapes and dark red lips. I wore a black suit jacket and a white dress shirt. A bright yellow rose popped out of my jacket. I had a short black skirt and black fishnets that covered my legs. Tall black heeled boots ran to my knee hiding my calves.

Everyone's eyes slowly shift over to me to see my outfit. Hikaru slowly lets out a whistle and Kaoru has drool practically escaping his mouth.

"Well once were all done eying up Haruhi we should probably be getting to that party."

"Welcome! Welcome!" Says a man at the front with a handle bar mustache. The mansion was beautiful at night the stars twinkled over the sky and the moon shone down over the landscape. Everyone was ushered to the back where tents and what not were done in the back. Each tent was a different vibrant color always accented with a stripes vertically. The hedge maze was used as a travel from place to place and many fountains were around the yard for beauty. Concession stands and people on stilts lingered around in corners or were moving through the crowd.

Our group made it to the bright pink tent which had Clowns and the purple tent which held acrobats. Kyoya looks down to his phone in his hand. He stops but our group continues forward until a few notice and turn back. He looks up and around sliding the phone in his pocket.

"Green tent. Tamaki." He says letting few words out as he looks around. Mori finally lets Honey on his shoulders and they look around as a couple others ask people walking by.

"Aha!" Honey says and points to a far right of us and we head in that direction. Honey, still on Mori's' shoulders, guides us there until it is still clearly in front of us. Everyone runs into the tent in excitement.

"I cant." I stop in front of the tent on the gravel path. Kaoru stops next to me as his brother slides past with his caramel apple. Many people move around us going in and out of the tent. Tamaki is in that tent and I can just feel it's wrong. All of this is wrong. It isn't going to be the same, something's, off.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru says with his soft soothing voice rubbing my back gently.

"Kaoru, I don't think I can. This seems wrong."

"What does?"

"This. Seeing Tamaki. It all seems wrong."

"You won't know unless you see for yourself."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I say frozen like a statue. Finally I take a breath and work my way in. The inside was dark black except for a couple lights that lined the walls. They were like stars against the dark night sky. Many tables and chairs were inside the tent with waiters serving on people.

I can locate Renge and her bright pink hair piece across the room on the left side. Two seats are saved for Kaoru and I. I sit between Kyoya and Renge.

"Where's Tamaki?" I ask Kyoya after sitting in the quiet. No one in the room made a sound, not my group or any of the others. Why?

"Shh." Kyoya says to me as he watches the front of the tent, the part of the dark room left unlit. Suddenly lights pop on and a man at the front with wafting blond hair was on the stage. He had deep purple eyes and a woman next to him in an assistants outfit.

She has long blonde-brown icy blue eyes. Her skin's pale and shimmers under the lights of the tent. Without her opera glasses I could barely recognize her. But Lightening Thunder was right in front of me. In the form of…

"Lady Eclaire Tonnere. My fiancé." Tamaki says with a brilliant smile.

* * *

><p>Yes, Yes, I know you think I suck, leaving you at such a cliff hanger but I have to keep you interested somehow. :) I promise that the next chapter will be out soon. im thinking in a month? Couple weeks? Well please, please, please review, its what keeps me going.<p> 


	13. Fiance

Alright well here is the 13th chapter of Host Hunting. First I want to apologize for the slow updates but I havent been motivated up until recently. My friend watched Ouran with me and I have been reading some Ouran FF and lo and behold I have been motivated. Another way to help would be reviews *wink wink*. I love you all from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Fiancé? I could feel myself getting sick right there. A nervous laugh spout out of my mouth as my eyes tear up. She's back? I thought we left her a while ago? Why is she here? What could she possibly do for him?<p>

The twins in their puffy red shirts watch the front in awe. Hikaru lets the caramel on his apple melt over without any hesitation to fix it. Honey looks up at Mori in search of an answer. Renge's face contorts between anger and surprise, and Kyoya simply watches the front as though nothing happened.

"You knew." I say quietly. Those were the only words I could find that could come out. Nothing else seemed to fit; Kyoya knew and he didn't even tell me.

"And what did you expect me to say?" He said still watching the front as Tamaki embraces Éclair in his Ring Master outfit. He talks confidently into the microphone about how he thanks everyone and that this money will go to charity blah blah blah.

"I….! " I begin but seem to trail off. "…I don't know." I say quietly and slouch in my chair. My eyes meet the top of the tent and begin to water. They close and fail to trap the tears that begin falling down my cheeks. Why? I thought things were finally working out. Sure life is slow going as a college student, and yes, it's true that I have been slutting around with the others, but wasn't it fun and games?

For the rest of the dinner and speech I stay quiet. I stare at the appetizer, the 3 main courses, and the dessert like it was a late night infomercial. The others sit and make small talk as though nothing had happened over the last few years. Tamaki makes his way between tables with his fiancé finally getting near us.

They reach our table during the 3rd meal and begin to talk to Kyoya. Éclair moves to the next table to enjoy the company of a couple close friends. Their French is loud and they begin to look at me. What?

"Je sais! Elle est si ... moche! Haha, vous êtes tellement drôle! Oui, ce qui est avec ces cheveux? Elle avait cette ... chose pour Tamaki. Il avait dit à moi pour la nuit dernière! Une telle chienne." I heard Éclair saying loudly at the table next to me. Kyoya looked at the plate and winced at some of the sentences. He took a pen out of his jacket pocket and looked around for Tamaki. Why? He was chatting with the twins loudly and made eye contact with me a few times and smiled. I looked away feeling sick every time.

I looked down to see what Kyoya had written on one of the napkins.

_I know! She is so ... ugly! Haha, you're so funny! Yes, what is with that hair? She had this ... thing for Tamaki. He told me last night! Such a bitch. _

His hands hesitated at the last sentence and dropped the pen on the table. The fountain in my head began to overflow and came to my eye sockets. They welled up with tears but I wouldn't let her see me cry. I didn't move I just stared at the napkin and winced with every word she made.

"Ms. Éclair, I believe that you should move on to your other guests. Don't keep them waiting." She looked at him with a scowl and then said goodbye to her friends. Or so I thought. Thank you Kyoya.

Tamaki made his way to me and Kyoya. He said hello to us both but I only replied with a short greeting and then looked down at my plate.

"Kyoya, you were right, it is great to have everyone together! It's like high school all over again! I feel so excited to see how everyone is. We must make a day of this! Maybe go to the park… or eat… or ice skating! It will be great! Let's have commoner fun!"

"I completely agree Tamaki. I mean even though we all seem to run very different business's we seem to be very good friends. But you must tell me, a fiancé hmm?"

"Oh,Éclair Yes, I proposed about 3 months ago."

I shuddered in pain again as though her name was a simple lightning bolt to my heart. My whole body drowned in a sea of sorrow and my eyes closed. I need to calm down. There was no pact that said we couldn't get married. How could I just assume? My face lifts slowly and I straighten out. My head rises and our eyes meet. A purple colored shock runs through me and his tourmaline eyes flash with change.

A heat runs down my body and my spine quivers. What am I doing? Calm down.

"So you love her?" Kyoya says fixing his glasses, he was covering for my muteness.

"Oh now who said love? My grandmother had decided if I didn't get engaged by a certain age I was to marry a woman of her choice. I agreed to it because I had no intentions of marrying any other women but…." His voice trailed off sending me in a flash back of that day in high school. Our graduation in fact. The day they all proposed and I turned them down. The day Tamaki had threw a fit and cried, the day the twins spat at the ground and walked away, the day I noticed Mori show a deep emotion, the day Honey left me forever, and the day Kyoya finally stopped being on the sidelines.

Wait! He didn't love her! My face turned away and I smiled brighter than ever before. He didn't love anyone but…. But who? He never said. Dammit! Kyoya and him finished their conversation before he left. He shook Kyoya's hand in a businesslike manner. He turned to me now and put out his hand. I saw a flash of white before I put out mine. He kissed it gently and pressed his hand on mine tighter. I felt something sharp in my hand.

He pulled away and left quickly moving on to another table switching into French. I felt the folded paper in my hand. I can't read it now, I need to be alone.

"I'll handle it." Kyoya said then sipped his water. His face read one word: Heartbroken. This must bother him, me being with Tamaki. He was truly his biggest competition.

Kyoya stood after dessert and the others followed. I continued to stare at my plate, I wasn't staring now out of being upset, but out of a love filled tranquility. I followed and they all had made their way to the front of the hedge maze.

"Tag…" Kaoru started.

"…anyone?" Hikaru finished. They both stand with their arms wide at the entrance of the maze. Not many people were out of the eating are yet. Only a couple people talking or getting concessions.

"Come on were not 11." Kyoya says.

"No, no Kyo-chan! It sounds like fun! Right Takashi?" Honey says tugging on Mori.

"Yeah."

"Okay! So let's goooooo!" The twins say dashing into the hedge maze. The others follow behind with a sprint and Kyoya walks behind them. Renge hugs me and follows off but not before her and Kyoya can wink at me. She knew too. Great.

I open the paper while leaning against the hedge and stare at the sky. My eyes fall on the paper reading Tamaki's very neat handwriting.

Meet me 10 o'clock by the stairs of the mansion. Follow the roses.

-Monsieur Suoh

What the hell does that mean? Shrugging my shoulders I make my way out of the backyard and go to the house. It's three stories tower over the lot as though it was a kings palace. The white walls and the many lights that flickered in the house stood out in the light. The full moon shoots down and highlights the path in front of me.

My black stiletto boots click as I make my way up the stairs that lead to the porch. The back French doors are open and have various flowers leading inside. I enter in the dining room and then make my way through the kitchen, the living room, another living room, another living ro-… What the hell? How many can he have?

I continue on until I reach the foyer. Identical stairs wrap around both sides and lead to a hallway in the middle. The stairs closest to me have a note on it.

Last Room of the West Hall. Upstairs.

Your love, Tamaki

My heart leaps in my chest as if it was doing the Samba. Your love, huh? And that leads us to where I am now.

Click. Click. Click.

I hear as my tall black stilettos hit the stairs as I move forward. I get farther up the stairs to the landing of the tall mansion foyer. I look down at the paper in my hand. Last Room of the West Hall. Upstairs. I place my hand on the door knob and twist it open. Sitting with wine on the bed was a long and lean blond man. He greeted me with a smile that made me melt. Tamaki.

"Princess…" He leads as he half lays half sits on his side swishing his drink.

"Don't call me that."

"But why?" he says sitting up dazed and confused.

"It's too common. I remember how you used to always say that to the high school girls."

"Blame it on limited vocabulary?"

"How about we blame you and move on?"

He looked slightly pained with my stabbing words. Why was I being so mean? I was barely even conscious of my words before they slipped out.

"Why so…. Malicious?"

"Heartbroken?"

"Would that be a question or an answer, my love?"

"Both, my love." I say in a mocking tone. I'm just so fed up with Éclair and him, he acts like he loves her, and he listens to his grandmothers every word, and …. and… Ugh. Haruhi, you were…. ARE an honor student, be smarter than this! He is just a melodramatic pretty boy with a loveable attitude to match. Loveable? Did I just think that?

"Haruhi, stop being so cruel. Can't you see that I love you, that we all love you. You act so nonchalant but it is easy to see your confusion." His calm tone is scary, he isn't being flamboyant or flashy, he is being the serious Tamaki.

"You don't know."

"No, I don't. But I can try. That's what matters."

My heart sank a little at his peaceful, but somewhat depressing attitude. My feet begin to move on their own and I sit on the edge of the bed. I take off the stupid shoes and the stupid coat and all the damned stuff that I was wearing. I only wore the shorts and my dress shirt, cuffs rolled up.

He set down his wine and moved across the bed to me. Sitting next to me like I do when Renge is troubled and feeling down. He's acting like a friend, not a sex partner. So different, so… odd.

"You don't love her." I say serenely, I don't know where that came from. I just sputtered it out without even thinking.

"No, I don't love her at all."

"But she loves you."

"Loved me."

"I don't understand."

"She saw me give you that note; she noticed how I reacted around you. While you and everyone else were at the hedge maze she confronted me. I answered her questions truthfully and revealed my feelings. She already disliked you when she found that the Haruhi she knew as a possibly gay high school boy is really you, a lovely woman. She expressed that if I could love a commoner like you I was not of standard."

"Of standard?"

"I wasn't her prime blue blood quality. As though I am purple, a mix of red commoner blood and pure blue blood. Purple."

"Explains your eyes." I say with a smirk, proud of my comparison.

"Good point." He says a smile beginning to form. "How do you always seem to show up at my darkest hour and just wash it away?"

"Because I know you, I know how you are. You're weak and you let people get to you. You claim to not have loved her, and you don't seem to care much about her, so why let her words get to you?"

"I-I don't know." He says flatly.

"Don't."

"B-but."

"Why does what she thinks matter? Why the hell does anything anyone says matter? I mean aren't you the one that once told Honey when he was refraining from sweets..." I began not even aware of my perfect quoting and my amazing memory for something so miniscule, or not so miniscule.

"'Do you think you could tell me what true strength is? I may be out of line, but hiding your true self and putting on airs doesn't seem any different than running away to me. I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them is worth more than anything. To just be yourself… I believe that's what true strength really is.'"

"Aren't you the one that said that!" I find myself jumping up watching him in anger. "Aren't you? You're a fucking hypocrite then. I have never seen you so… so… Fake! I know this is harsh, and upsetting and what they are saying is wrong, but I can't help you if you can't help yourself. Have you not realized you're being phony? Duplicitous? Fucking bogus? You need to snap out of this little pool of dreams your swimming in and get out. Just… J-just…" my eyes begin to water over. "…get out."

Then the room was silent and I never expected what happened next.

* * *

><p>OH NO A CLIFFHANGER. You saw that coming right? I will be updating soon, I promise. I have been workind on Night of the Masquerade chapter 7 and a RinGakupo (Vocaloid) one shot , so my piles full. Remind me not to start things that will take forever to finish when I have no time...Oh well. Review please! (yep, I am a review whore.) Love you guys. Animefanatic96


	14. Roses Forever

A kiss to me isn't simply just the touching of lips or the grazing of mouth to skin. A kiss is the secret language of lovers shared through gateways to our hearts. Or am I simply being far too romantic? I think not.

His mouth was hot and his breath was heavy. Both of his hands are on my back pressing me close to him. Our mouths move on instinct as though this was the most natural thing in the world.

"Don't cry." He says speaking into my forehead.

"I'm- not… crying." I say in an attempt to nonchalantly wipe away a tear.

"Stop trying to be so strong, Haruhi. You can tell me these things. Let down the wall." He says grabbing me by the shoulders, his eyes melt into mine. He kissed me. Tamaki Freaking Suoh just kissed me and I let him pull away.

"Ec-"

"Eck?" My eyes flicker at his amethyst beauties in confusion.

"Éclair!" He shouts and pushes me to the side. My whole body slams into a dresser and cascades to the floor. The top hat falls and the flower in my breast pocket droops down and drops to the carpet. My eyes look upward at the two people in the room, a tall man with blonde hair and a thin woman with long chestnut hair.

Tamaki? Éclair? The images of the two blurred and were edged in black. The female figure jumped at the male one with something in her hand. A knife? A knife! He jumped to the side and she landed on the bed. The knife ripped the blankets and sheets as she got up. Her body swayed creepily and she went after him again. This time he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

She began to spit out swear words and insults that shot through like bullets. My mind had a minor black out and then returned. She was attempting to break free, knife helplessly in the air being held in the hand trapped at the wrist and the other hitting him. He "oofed" and "gah-ed" as she continued to punch him but the grip never loosened.

But that was when she broke free. I saw as the knife slowly dropped from her hand in the air, flying towards the floor. His hand went to stop her but wasn't in time. Her other hand caught the knife and slammed it through his hand.

"Ah-" He said and dropped to the floor. Her face smiled and looked in my direction. She removed the knife from his hand and walked towards me. It felt like an hour as she slowly came closer and closer, closing in on me. My body went and curled up as if it was trying to tell me this was the end.

"You-you bitch." He said and grasped her ankle and she looked back. Her smirk said it all as she kicked him in the face with her heel. She finally reached me and sat on her knees. The smack across the face stringed as she made me face her. Another smack, as I tried to scoot away again. My fetal position failed me as I sat helplessly on the floor against this cold dresser.

"You thought you could steal him away didn't you? Whore. I watch you with those boys. You probably fucked all of them? Didn't you? Didn't you!" She said as the knife slit my left cheek, or from her side, the right.

My intake of breath was sharp as I felt the dark red liquid fall down my pale skin. Her face gleamed with happiness as she watched me suffer. Tamaki observed from behind his blonde locks lying on the floor. Then I saw him twitch, he began to sit himself up.

She made another slash on my face, but this time making the scratch into a drawing. It stemmed off the cut and went down into a pattern. Her lines were distinct, intricate, and purely painful. His body quietly stumbled over to her, but she didn't notice. He was behind her and she was too busy drawing on me. Water began to fill my eyes and the images started to be lined with black again, what's happening?

He sulks over her body and hands reach her shoulders. He grips tightly and her face contorts to anger. Her attempts to escape don't work and I try to back away again but the dresser was in my way. His hands finally lift her up in the air and throws her to the ground

The knife drops quietly and I scurry to grab it. She was too busy trying to escape from him to notice she no longer had it. Her kicks and hits were proven useless against his strength.

"Who knew a beautiful lady could be so… so… corrupt?" He slaps her across the face hard to stop her from screaming and hitting. Her eyes resemble mine from a few minutes ago as she begins to cry.

"I just wanted to be loved."

"By killing the one I love! Why can't you see that I don't love you? There are so many men who would kill to love you!" He says now straddling her to block her escape. "So find them, leave us out of it. Because I already have a love! And she's sitting right there!" He says pointing back at me rimmed with tears again.

"She's no-ot good e-enough for you!" She spits out practically slashing me with words.

His face changes again and he begins to grip harder around her neck. The color in her face is fading and turning a pale light blue.

"Look at me! Look at me!" He says throwing her head against the floor. "I love her! Take it back!" His grip loosens and he begins to cry.

"N-no." She says before closing her eyes and giving up altogether.

He drops her head and gets up. She was gone, she wouldn't reach consciousness for another few hours. He finds me sitting there with the knife in my hand and my eyes filled with more fear than ever before. Crying has become a normal thing now as my salty tears sting my freshly cut cheeks.

Pulling me in, I can smell his thick cologne and feel his burning panting on my neck. My eyes were playing with me again and bringing back the black. The whole image goes black as he holds me tight. Next I can only hear things, Hikaru and Kaoru coming to my side, Kyoya in the doorway making commands, Honey at the verge of tears, and well, nothing from Mori.

My eyes open in an unknown room on top of soft sheets. My eyes shift to my right. A lamp on a table is sitting off and an alarm clock that reads 10:48. A.M? P.M?. I practically jump as I notice someone to my left.

Copper colored hair is sticking out and his eyes are fixed on me. "Hikaru?" I say softly, hazel colored eyes staring. His hand is under the sheet, placed on top of mine moving his thumb in circular patterns.

"Yes?" He says inching towards me. His forehead is warm as he touched mine. The one not holding my hand is now around my waist pulling me in. I can barely breath we are so close. My cheek is hurting slightly against the pillow.

"W-Why are you here?"

"To watch you silly. Wanted to make sure you got up."

"Oh." I say blushing. "Where am I."

"The Boss's house. We didn't want to take you to go to the hotel; they have a private doctor on staff here, it was safer this way."

"Oh." Is all I can say, practically repeating myself.

"You passed out shortly before we got there." His hand sweeps some hair out of my face and then comes back to my waist. "We brought you straight here and you have been sleeping for a couple hours.

"Morning?" Is all I can utter still trying to regain my thoughts.

"Mhmm" He nods and his hand grips tighter. His face has a slight smile on it as I daze off in his eyes. I can't really see them now as he moves in to kiss me. I don't fight him, or reject him. I kiss him back stronger than he intended to and let his tongue slide in.

"Mmm" I moan and sink into the crevice of his body.

Both his hands come to cup my cheeks but they don't stay there long.

"Ow!"

"Oh shit, your cheek. I'm so sorry." He says now backing away like I was an injured puppy.

"Why did I pass out?"

"You hit your head on the dresser. I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner, let alone have any really bad head trauma. You got really lucky."

"Yes, you did"

We both turn to the owner of the voice standing in the doorway. The familiar figure comes to the other sides and sandwiches me in. Kaoru.

"How are you feeling?" He asks spooning my back and I face Hikaru as his hand rests on my waist.

"Actually, I feel great. Nothing hurts unless something touches my cheek." I smile.

"Oh, so then do we get to play?" Hikaru smirks and moves closer.

"Pla-ay?" I stutter and tense up in their arms.

"You know what we mean. We have both gotten you separately but we haven't gotten you together.

"But, everyone else…"

"They're not here. They just left to get our stuff from the hotel when I came up here."

"That is if you are up to it." Hikaru offers.

"But I think you are." Kaoru whispers in my ear. The hair on my arms reacts and stands on their end.

Wait. What the hell am I wearing? I can't see under the covers but I can't feel much either. A night gown, no, a really short night gown. The straps are red so I can guess that's the color.

Kaoru lets go of me and back away, but Hikaru is already on top of me. Kaoru is sitting on the head board on top of me, watching. Hikaru's mouth smashes to mine and I kiss him back. Kaoru doesn't say a word but simply watches from above.

Hikaru throws the blanket off and reveals both of us. He is in a white button down shirt and dress pants. My nightgown is what I guessed, red and short. Edged in maroon lace and has a rose in the center where the neckline plunges.

His hand moves back and finds the edge of my dress. He doesn't take it off but moves to my underwear. He rubs the front of my underwear and I begin to get wet. Kaoru makes a smug laugh and moans a tad. Kaoru finally jumps down and moves to the side Hikaru was once on. They both begin kissing different sides of my neck and both rub my entrance.

"Mmm." I moan and arch my back into the air.

Both now sitting up, take off their shirts. Hikaru unbuttons his and Kaoru takes off the sweater and white shirt he had on. Both now bare chested come down to me. Hikaru kisses my neck once more but Kaoru now has domain on my chest. He slides the straps down just enough to reveal it.

The air is cold and they begin to get hard. Oh no. They're going to take this wrong, and they did. Kaoru straddles me and begins to prod and twist them. This floors me into over drive and my entrance is wetter than a slip-n-slide.

Kaoru's smirk widened and his mouth comes down to lick them. I shift a little out of ecstasy and move to Hikaru's mouth. I can barely pay attention during one on one sex, now I have to figure out this? Damn…

Kaoru is now full on sucking and his hand plays with the other. Hikaru gets off of my mouth and goes to the end of the bed. He comes in between my legs and raise them in the air. His mouth comes to the edge of my underwear and slides them off. I look down to meet his eyes and he smirks.

I feel his tongue all over and arch my back again. Hikaru continues to pleasure me while Kaoru takes off his pants. His black boxer briefs are left when my hand comes to touch them. I slide them down and reveal him. He was only semi-hard but I can change that.

Kaoru takes his place sitting on the headboard and I go into doggy position. Kneeling in front of the head board I put my mouth on him. I start slowly to get him ready but he was already hard within seconds. Hikaru is now on my back bringing his hands to my entrance.

His fingers plunge inside quickly and I close my eyes out of shock. I begin to go faster and Koru is already trying to hold back moans. I sit back down on the bed, Hikaru at the foot with his pants now off and Kaoru on the head board. Hikaru takes off his white boxers and drops them on the bed.

My mouth goes to Hikaru while my hand is rubbing Kaoru. I try to keep them in sync but then I get lost in my thoughtless mind.

"Haruhi.." Hikaru starts.

"…you're…"

"Amazing." They finish together before both coming at the same time. That's creepy...

They both crawl to my side and lift up the nightgown. They throw it to the floor and Hikaru pushes me to Kaoru. My back is against his chest and I can feel his member already hardening. My head is just barely against his neck he is so tall. Hikaru comes to kiss me and then kisses Kaoru.

Kaoru sits me up and places me on him. I can fell him slide in me and my eyes close out of a slight pain. It was weird that I was on his lap but faced away. Hikaru was already kneeling in front of me, ready to go. My mouth goes on him on instinct moving over him.

Kaoru takes me off of him against and puts me in doggy position faced toward him. Hikaru mounts me and sides in. His hands come to my breast as he pounds into me. Kaoru sticks his in my mouth and I close my eyes. I never thought I could be this happy. But, I don't know how much longer I can last.

And I don't. We all finally came, at separate times this round. Hikaru comes, then I, and Kaoru finishes inside my mouth. I swallow it down before collapsing onto the bed. God, I was already worn out with one twin, now I had to please two.

I sigh before laying against the pillow again. Hikaru comes to his original position at my left and then Kaoru at my left. They cuddle up against me, inclosing me in their scent. But they both smell different, even though they are twins. Kaoru is slightly sweeter, like a masculine peach and musk. Hikaru is stronger, like cinnamon and sweat. My eyes close, wow am I tired.

My nightgown.

"They might come back soon. Shouldn't we get dressed?" I ask softly into Hikaru's neck.

"No." Hikaru says plainly.

"I don't want to." Kaoru says pulling me towards him now.

"Please." I finally say sitting myself up.

"Fine." They both say with a pout. My stuff was on the right with Hikaru's and we get dressed quickly. Kaoru was already sitting back on the bed by time we return. My red silk nightgown is bright against the all-white lace sheets as I crawl to him.

I sit in front of Kaoru and lay against him. Hikaru lies on his side, next to me, and lays his head on my lap. I play with his hair while Kaoru holds me against his chest like a childhood teddy bear. My eyes close and I drift to sleep.

Knock. Knock.

My eyes open and I rub them to see Tamaki standing in the doorway. He holds red roses in his hand and I look at the clock. 12:04. I must have been sleeping for a while.

"I waited for you three to wake up, but I can't anymore."

Hikaru gets up and scratches his head and Kaoru rubs his eyes but doesn't let go of me. The room is all white and gold. Even the sheets, the lamp, and the furniture. All of it is white painted wood and white wall with gold lining. The only color I spot is my red nightgown, Kaoru's blue sweater, and the roses.

"Oh, hey Boss. Are those for me? You're going to make me blush." Hikaru says smirking at him.

"No, it's for our lovely princess." He smiles and hands them to me, kneeling at the side of the bed.

"It's okay Hikaru, I will buy you some." Kaoru pulls me tighter, not giving me over to Tamaki.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask Tamaki, ignoring the twin's odd relationship.

"Renge is having tea and I haven't seen Mori or Honey for a while. But there's no need to worry you have me."

"As arrogant as ever." I mumble before getting out of bed.

"I refuse to accept that. I think it's simply my charm and wit."

"That didn't make any sense."

"Oh, but it did."

"No… it didn't." I say blandly before making my way to the door.

"Where do you think you are going like that?" I turn at the door to face them standing next to the bed. "I refuse to let my daughter go anywhere dressed like that."

"Odd, because you put me in this."

"Here!" He says and flings open a closet in the corner. Clothes upon clothes are hanging and drawers filled with underwear are inside. All of it is organized by color, a rainbow of clothes. Every girls dream… except mine.

I walk towards it and begin to pull out random clothes not really paying attention to color or label. A pair of black jeans, a lavender button down shirt, a black leather jacket, socks and leather boots. I grab a bra and put it on inconspicuously keeping my dress on.

I finish getting dress and show them.

"Happy?"

"It would be better if you were in this." He says and flashes me a picture of a girl in a pink dress. It had white ribbons and a white shoes. I don't think so.

We all go through the upstairs corridor, down the stairs and into the dining room. Mori and Honey are both sitting playing some card game. Old Maid? I make my way past them and into the kitchen without a word and I find Renge. She is sitting at the counter with her tea slipping through some magazine. I forgot that she knew French… I open up the fridge and hang my head in shame. The fridge was bigger than a walk in closet. It was organized like a grocery store, by type of food and another door lead to a freezer.

I look up to a metal shelf and see my cheek. It scared into the pattern that Éclair left. A flower. My cheek had intricate stems and leaves; they end right at my ear with a rose. A rose. Her way of marking me with Tamaki, forever, so that I will never forget what she did.


End file.
